Whisper promises
by ko-no-hana
Summary: Sesshomaru meet a girl who brown eyes steals his heart and hold a secert that can change both of there lifes forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rin was asleep in the trunk of the car, when it went over a speed bump too fast and woke her up. She tried to move and get out, but the rope was tied too tightly around her arms and ankles and moving caused her great pain; she knew that she was bleeding due to the rope cutting her skin. Her 6-year-old mind couldn't figure out what was going on and what most likely was going to happen to her. All she knew was that she was scared and wanted her mommy. She started to cry when she felt the car come to a stop and heard the car doors open and close. "Let me out, please. I want my mommy," is what she wanted to scream, but the rag in her mouth stopped her. She tried to wiggle her way out one more time but stopped when she heard two men talking.

"You know I don't like this," said a man's voice, a voice that was deep like a base drum. "I don't kill kids. It goes against my values."

Her eyes began to widen with shock. "What does he mean kill kids?" she thought. "Are they going to kill me?" More tears began to fall down the face of the little girl, until she heard laughing, not from the man with a deep voice, but from another man whose voice was higher. She couldn't figure out the instrument it sounded like. She loved music, art, and to her everyone sounded like an instrument but not this man.

"Against your values, man that's funny. It wasn't against your value to kill her parents was it? So don't give me that bullshit about killing no kids. Anyway, the Boss said gets rid of her and that's what I'm doing. Anyways, I would rather kill her then have the boss kill us for not killing her."

Rin couldn't believe her ears. Her parents were dead; it can't be, no it isn't true! They're not dead, they can't be! The pain of the news of her parents' death was too much to bear. The next thing she knew she passed out. The two men opened the trunk to see a sleeping Rin.

"Good, she passed out," the man with the high voice said. "I think sometimes it's easier to kill them when they are already out. I think it makes death come easier to them."

The man with the deep voice came behind his partner and looked at the little girl, sleeping peacefully, in his trunk. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't kill kids. He didn't kill kids and would never kill kids. He knew he could not look at his wife and little girl in the face if he did. So he knew what he had to do.

"So you think killing them in their sleep is better, right? Well, I hope you don't mind dying with your eyes open?" Before his partner had time to react, the bullet was already in his head and his lifeless body fell to the ground.

The deep voiced man looked at the little girl sleeping in his trunk and smiled. "You'll live for another day but I can't protect you anymore. Saving you has marked me for death." He closed the trunk and put his partner's dead body in the hole they had dug for the little girl's body to lay. He covered the hole with dirt and went back to his car and drove off.

Rin felt herself being lifted up asked, "Am I dead?" A woman's voice replied, "No, little girl, you're not dead. The life you once had is gone. Go back to sleep. You will need your strength soon."

Rin woke up in a soft, round bed confused as to where she was. "Was it all a dream?" she asked herself, but she knew it wasn't as she looked down at her wrist and saw they were bandaged up. "Where am I?" she said as she got up off the bed and walked to the door. She heard laughing and music on the other side of the door. She opened the door and found herself in a red hallway with naked ladies walking everywhere. Rin was so busy looking around, that she didn't notice a man coming behind her until it was too late.

"How much for this one?" the drunken man asked. "I'll pay a pretty penny for a young thing like this one. I bet she's a virgin too, which makes it even better."

Rin wanted to scream, but she had no voice; she wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't move. All she could do was stand there in fear as the drunk stared at her. Out of nowhere came a woman's voice; the one she heard in her dream.

"She's not for sale, so move to the other girls we have, they are just as pretty and some just as young."

The drunken man's eyes widened with excitement. "Really, you have more pretty young ones like this one! Where are they?"

The women replied, "Down the hall and to your right and I hope you enjoy yourself."

As the drunken man hurried down the hall, the women came up to Rin. "Hi, my name is Karen Drago," said the woman, "What's your name?"

Rin wanted to say her name but no words came out. Karen just smiled. "That's ok. I know your name is Rin. If you don't want to talk, that's okay too, but you listen to me very carefully, can you do that for me, Rin?"

Rin shook her head up and down to signal yes. "Well, that's good to know Rin," Karen replied. "I wish I could get to know you better, Rin, but your stay here isn't long. In fact, you will be leaving in a day or two. You can't stay in Okinawa any longer sweetie; it's not safe for you here. That's why you're going to the mainland to live with my sister, who I know you will come to like. So right now, you need to rest and I will come and get you when the time is ready." Rin went into the room and lay on the bed; she was too tired to cry and too tired to think, so she just slept.

The next two days passed by quickly and the next thing Rin knew, she was on a boat to the mainland. Karen told her that taking an airplane would be too risky and wished the young girl good luck.

Ten years later

"Get the fuck up, Sesshomaru, you're making me late for school!" yelled Inuyasha. It was his first year in college and his father still hadn't bought him a car. Every time he asked, his father would reply, "soon son, real soon." To Inuyasha, soon wasn't soon enough. He hated having to get a ride from his older brother. In fact, he hated his older brother, his sorry half-brother. His father wanted them to get along but that would never happen as long as his older brother kept treating him like shit. The funny part about this whole thing is that Inuyasha didn't have a clue as to why Sesshomaru hates him so much. But after so many years with putting up with his bullshit, he doesn't care anymore.

All he cares about is his girlfriend Kagome, which is another reason why he needs to get his bigheaded brother up. He wants to spend time with her before he goes off to school. She was still in high school but this would be her last year and he couldn't wait. Kagome had promised him that once she was out of high school she would move-in with him and become his mate. Inuyasha looked at the clock again and growled, "Why isn't he up yet?"

Inuyasha was about to bang on his brother's door again when it opened and Sesshomaru stepped out. "About damn time you woke up," Inuyasha said with annoyance in his voice.

"I will speak to father today and tell him if he doesn't buy you a car, then I will because I'm tried your foul scent in my car. Let's go and get you to school so I can go to work," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha as he walked by him.

"Sesshomaru, what time do you plan on being home tonight?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that it will be late. He wanted to spend more time with his soon-to-be-mate.

"Why do you ask Inuyasha?" replied Sesshomaru.

"Well, you see, I was thinking of having some people over for a small party, very small, and I just wanted to know when you will be home. That way I'd know when they needed to leave?"

"I don't know when I'm coming home tonight and I don't care if you're stupid friends are here, as long as they stay out of my way. You understand?"

"Yeah, thanks," Inuyasha smiled. Tonight, he and his mate are going to play "how far you can go". He liked this game because he got to play with a woman's body until she told him to stop; this is all they could do until she was done with school. Surprisingly, every time they played "how far you can go," Inuyasha kept going a little further. At first, he couldn't go past kissing on lips, but as time went on he was allowed to kiss her down to her waist and then stop. Well, tonight he hoped that he could go down a little further.

As the thought of what he was planning to do tonight go through his head, Sesshomaru pulled up to the drop off spot where Inuyasha friends were hanging out. He recognized all of them but one. A girl with bright brown, almost chocolate, colored eyes; her hair was long and wavy, and her skin had the color of fresh snow. There was something about this girl that caught his eye. She wasn't overly beautiful or anything likes that, but there was something about her, something in her eyes that made him want to know more about her.

"Inuyasha, who is that girl over there?" Sesshomaru asked his brother as he was leaving the car.

"What girl are you talking about Sesshomaru? There are a lot of girls over there?"

"The one with the purple hair band," Sesshomaru replied and pointed in the direction of Rin.

"Oh, that's Rin." Inuyasha replied.

"Is she new here, Inuyasha, because I've never seen her before?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really don't know much about her. She's really Kagome's friend. She doesn't talk much and keeps to herself. All Kagome told me was that her home life was really bad, so bad that child services had to come and take her out of it. Kagome's mom was in charge of the case and I guess she felt bad for her. So, she told her that she could go to either foster care or live with her. Rin preferred Kagome's mom over foster care."

"Why do you ask, Sesshomaru? You normally don't give a rat's ass about my friends."

"It's nothing Inuyasha. I was just wondering. It's not often you see a new face around here, now get the hell out of my car you stinking mutt."

Inuyasha turned to tell his brother off but Kagome called his name. "I'll deal with you later Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth and turned around to face the woman he loved.

As Sesshomaru drove off to work, he looked again at the girl that caught his eye and said to himself, "I must get to know more about her."

On the way to work, Sesshomaru thought to himself that it was funny that a human has caught his interest, but he knew nothing would come of it because as the next lord of the western land, his mate would have to be a demon.

"Father, if you don't get Inuyasha a car then I will. I have better things to with my time then to be my brother's personal drive." Sesshomaru told his father over the phone.

"Ok, I'll get him a car this weekend, but until then be nice to him. In fact, can you pick Inuyasha up from class today? There has been trouble in the eastern land and I just want to make sure my two boys are safe while I look into the matter. You understand me?"

"Yes father, but you know I can take care of myself, but I will do as you ask"

"Thank you Sesshomaru, this means a great deal to me. One day you and Inuyasha will get along and I hope to be here when it happens. For the two of you to be brothers and only have each other, you guys should get along better. Well, Sesshomaru, I got to go, the jet is taking off, bye."

Sesshomaru smiled as he hung up the phone. His father thought that he was picking up his half brother to be nice; in fact, it was so he could get another look at the girl named Rin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Kagome, you have any plans for tonight?" Inuyasha asked as he walked her to school.

"Well, I was planning on spending it with Rin. Why?" Kagome knew why he was asking. She knew it had been some time since they had some alone time.

"Oh, then forget it. I just wanted to know if you could come over to my place to hang out."

"Inuyasha that would be fine with me. I'll just have to bring Rin along and since I had a feeling you would ask me out today. I have already talked to her and she said it would be okay."

"That's great Kagome. I'll be here after school to walk with you to my place. Now, can I get a kiss?" Even though they'd kissed many times before, her kisses never failed to send shock waves down Inuyasha's body every time their lips touched.

"God, can you guys ever give it a break?" sigh Sango.

"Yeah, get a room. There are children around here," a laughing Miroku stated.

"Well, Inuyasha, I guess I will see you later. Be good," uttered Kagome as she left with the group heading to the high school.

"So Mr. Get a room, you and Sango fuck yet?"

"Not that it is any of your business, Inuyasha, we haven't. She wants to wait until she is done with high school."

"You too! Kagome said the same thing to me. I don't know what the big deal is about waiting until they're done with school anyway. Well, I got to go to pre-calculus in the western hall. I guess I will see you at lunch. See you later Miroku."

"Bye Inuyasha," shouted Miroku.

That afternoon:

"What the fuck are you doing here Sesshomaru? I thought you said you didn't want me stinking up your car. So, why the fuck are here?"

"Inuyasha, if you would stop yelling at me with your horrible breath, I will tell you why I'm here," Sesshomaru sighed, he really hating dealing with his brother sometimes and this time was one of them. If it weren't for the fact that he had wanted to get to know more about Rin, he would driven off right now leaving Inuyasha in the street. Hopefully, running him over in the process.

"What the fuck are you smiling about Sesshomaru? You still haven't answered my question." Inuyasha was really starting to get upset; he didn't plan on Sesshomaru waiting for him after class. In fact, he didn't think he would see him all night. He better not have anything planned for me at work because tonight he wasn't going to do anything but be with his woman.

"Well, Inuyasha, if you must ask, I'm here to give you a ride home on father's order. That is the only reason why I am here and don't worry, I'll pick up your woman too. I'm feeling a bit generous today, so don't push me and get in the damn car."

"Inuyasha, what is your brother doing here? I thought we were going to walk to your house?" a confused Kagome asked, hoping they don't have to change their plans for tonight.

"Its okay, Kagome. He is only giving us a ride home, that's all. We are still going to have a party tonight." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome ears, "Why don't you put Rin in the front with Sesshomaru so you can sit back here with me?"

Rin didn't mind sitting up front with Inuyasha's brother when Kagome asked her, in fact, she was happy too. She wanted to get a better look at him. She didn't know why but his face was on her mind all day. The amber center of his deep, rich, yellow (some would call golden) eyes touched her in a way that she couldn't explain, even if she tried. It was like they called to her. She wanted to look into them forever.

Sesshomaru could sense that Rin was looking at him and in a funny way; it felt good to know that she was just as curious about him as he was about her. He also knew the moment that they got to the house; Inuyasha and his woman would go to his room and not be seen for hours. He could smell their lust in the air. He couldn't figure out why his brother hadn't mated with her yet, but then again he didn't care.

The moment the car stopped, the lovebirds, Inuyasha and Kagome, went in the house leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone in the car.

"Do you want to go inside or do you want to get something to eat? I think that those two will be busy for a while," inquired Sesshomaru not looking at Rin.

"I would like that Mr. Sesshomaru; I heard there was a water garden around here that has a restaurant in it."

Sesshomaru didn't like the fact she called him Mister, which is something he was going to have to fix ASAP. He also wondered if her voice always sounded breathless.

"First thing first, do not call me Mr. Sesshomaru, just Sesshomaru; and I know of the garden you are talking about, the food is great; I think you will enjoy it."

_Mean while back at the house_

"Come here, Kagome…"

Kagome put her books down and walked over to Inuyasha. He held out his hand and she placed hers in his and let him slowly guide her towards the bed. He leaned over and kissed her. His kisses moved over her like the faintest of moonlight and she absorbed them like a moon glory's climbing on the side of his house. As the kisses deepened, she ran her hands up his arms savoring the strength in them. These arms, she knew would protect her until her dying day.

Inuyasha was enjoying the sweetness of her kisses and he also enjoyed the taste of the gum she had, peaches he thinks. Groaning with the pleasure of her, he moved Kagome to sit atop his lap. He left her mouth to plant butterfly kisses around her eyes, the edges of her hair, and the base of her neck. He was hardening beneath her soft hips.

"Kagome, I want to take off your shirt…"

Kagome didn't say a word. Feeling him undo her buttons of her blouse and kiss each inch of her exposed skin; each of his kisses made the area between her thighs tingle in response to his kisses. His mouth teased her nipple through her bra making sure each nipple was hard before he took off her bra. After taking off her bra, he began to lick her nipples until she whimpered his name. Kagome parted her legs to let him slide his hot hand into the throbbing warmth, and then moaned softly as he dallied lazily over her panties.

"Kagome, can I?" he asked ruggedly, already tugging her panties down her hips, knowing he would die if she denied him but instead of death she whispered…

"Yes."

Kagome blushed in response to being totally naked in front of him. Never had she been naked in front of a man before. She felt scared and excited all at the same time. As he began to kiss her again, his tongue setting her afire as he started to travel lower on her body. When he brushed the swollen place between her open legs, a cry broke from her and filled the silence.

"No!" she protested, trying to back away, but his large hands on her small waist kept her there.

"Hold still, Kagome," he whispered hotly.

A soft lick made her body stiffen in both disbelief and pleasure. Kagome felt as if her body was melting with every flick of his tongue. Boldly, his fingers parted her lips, giving him a more intimate access to the hidden diamond within. As he enjoyed his woman, Kagome's hips rose for more. Never in her life had she felt this good as he tasted and nibbled at her most intimate parts. Her head moved back and forth like a crazed person.

The release of her pleasure, hit like a tidal wave instantaneously. Her screams of pleasure shook the walls.

Inuyasha smiled at her pleasure; he just knew she would be a screamer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How is your food Rin?" Sesshomaru was, trying his hardest to get Rin to talk to him. When Inuyasha said that she didn't talk much he wasn't kidding. They had been alone for more than an hour and she hasn't said a word, well besides to order her food that is. After Rin gave her order she just turned and looks out the window facing the garden. Now he kind of regretted asking for a window table

"The food is good, like you said it would be. But I didn't think the garden would be so beautiful. It is so breathtaking. I wonder if you can visit the garden without having to eat at the restaurant."

"Yes, it is a beautiful garden and I think you can visit it without eating in the restaurant. If you like, we can walk through the garden after we are done eating."

"Thanks, that would be nice," Rin said with a smile, she truly loved gardens. There was something about Mother Nature that called to her. Some people said that she not only a green thumb but a Midas touch when it came to plants. It seems no matter the condition of the plants if she touches it the plant it would grow healthy and hardy.

Seeing Rin smile for the first time took Sesshomaru's breath away. He had to say that she had a stunning smile and wondered why she didn't smile more. Then and there he made it his mission to make her smile more

"So Rin, Inuyasha told me that you're living with Kagome. Where did you live before that?" Quickly after the words left his mouth, Sesshomaru saw how quickly the smile on her face vanished, leaving it cold and vacant.

"I'd like to go for that walk now, if you don't mind Mr.Sesshomaru."

Walking in the garden is just what I needed, Rin thought to herself, there was something about it that calmed her nerves and made her feel comfortable around this man.

"Thank you again for dinner Sesshomaru. I hope I wasn't too much of a bore. It's just that it was the first time I've eaten alone with a man before in fact this is the first time I've been with a man by myself without a group of friends before, so I really don't know how to act right now. So, if I do anything to displease you, then I'm sorry."

"Rin, can I ask you question?"

"Yes"

"Are you always so formal around people, or is there something about me?"

"Well Sesshomaru, are you not Inu no Taishou son?

"Yes. Sesshomaru wondering where Rin was going with her question

"So, doesn't that mean that I address you in the formal way because I am a ningen of lower class and you're a demon of a ruling class?"

"Yes, it is true that I am a Youkai form a ruling class. What I find interesting is that it not often that ningen show my kind respect anymore. Human have lost their fear of us and see us as equal as them. It quite refreshing to see like yourself that still knows your place in the world."

Sesshomaru turned so he could look into the eyes that have been hunting his thoughts for some time and smiled. It did please him to know that she had not eaten with a man before him. He could sense that she was not mated with anyone or even been kissed. It's not often, now a day that girls her age are as pure as Rin. Which made him wonder, where had she been all her life to be like this? A nunnery?

"Where did you live Rin, before you moved in with Kagome?"

"I lived in Sendai. Why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru knew she was lying, even without his demon sense. Rin was a terrible liar.

"Rin, you know I can tell if you're lying to me, right?"

"Yes, I know that you can sense changes in my body."

"Then why did you just lie to me?"

Rin stop walking and turn to look at Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"Then ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies" with that said Rin turn back around and quietly walk toward Willow lake. Soon she became surrounded by the low hanging branches of the weeping willow trees that surround the lake. As a gentle wind drifted thru the trees the smell of the weep cherry willow engulfed Rin in an envelope of peace and self-reflection. It was there in the mist of those trees the hung low and dense that they block out most of the sun rays that Rin's heart waited to break and be rebuilt better and stronger. The gentle wind quietly spoke to Rin's soul giving her a sense that it was ok that for once in her life she could trust someone, really trust this man. Which was is hard for her to even think about doing. Ever since her parent death her life was not her own to lead. She always had to play by someone else's rules. Rin just wanted to be free to live free of the memory that hunted her soul.

It surprise Sesshomaru that it took so long to find Rin. It seems like the moment she walks into denser parts of willows the breaches closed around her. When he tries to follow the path she took he seems to get lost in the branches. Right before he was about to lose his patience and use his Acid whip then his path became cleared and the sight before him was breathtaking. Rin standing in the mist of weeping trees that had spectacular pink, white flowers that were cascading down around her to the ground. The scene was just majestic until Sesshomaru saw the tears running down her cheeks. The look of pain on her face saw too much for him to bear. As he walked up and held her in his arms and whisper gently;

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I do not like talking about my past. It's my past and it belongs to me and if I want to forget about it and not talk about it, then I don't have to. I just wanted to forget about it, let it go and move on. I just wanted to enjoy this place and not remember; not remember the pain, grief, sorrow, and the ache the past has brought me. I just want to find peace."

Rin didn't realize that she was crying or that Sesshomaru was holding her until her crying had stop. She felt a little embarrassed by what she'd just done. How was she going to explain her actions to him and would he even understand? No, he wouldn't. He was a demon, how could he understand the pain of a human like her?

"Rin, Inuyasha told me as to why you're living with Kagome and her family. I just wanted to hear it from you, that is all. I didn't know that it would bring you so much pain talking about it. Even though I'm not human, I can tell by your eyes that the life you had has been a hard one. I just wanted to know how I could help, that's all."

Rin looked up into his golden eyes and could see the promise of peace she so craved. She had never told anyone what had happened to her. Maybe it might help her get past the pain. Rin thought there must be something wrong with her for feeling this way. But looking into his eyes she knew deep down that he would protect her from her pain and that was reason she had the strength to bear her soul to him.

"If you must know, I was born on an island not far from here. My life was great until my family was killed. I was supposed to die that night but the hit man sent to kill me had a policy against killing kids, so he sold me into child slavery I still trying to decide if he did the right thing. The master I had was a Youkai and was very kind to me, but his lady did not like me. She said that when I come of age, I would be a threat to her and so she treated me badly. There were many nights that I thought I would die from the beating or of hunger. I still have the scars on my back from where she would whip me. One day, I had just turned 12 and my body started to change. That's when the lady became more violent with me. The master felt sorry for me, so he took me to a human village and left me there. A nice woman named Pam took me in but her and things were great I still had to clean and cook but there were no more beating. Until Pam got a new boyfriend and he use to beat the both of us all the time when he came home drunk which was a lot. That's when Kagome's mom found me. So, that's how I got here. Now you know my life story. It isn't pretty, but it's my life."

Sesshomaru was glad for his hearing because she spoke so softly and that if he were human, he might have missed what she said. He felt for the pain for her past and knew why she didn't want to talk about it. But he was happy that she trusted him enough to open up to him?

"I love your eyes. They may seem cold and heartless to other, but when I look into them, I know that you will cause me no harm or let others cause harm to me, as funny as that may sound. Or maybe it is this garden. I always feel at peace in a garden; it's like I'm home."

"Sesshomaru, thank you again for dinner and for listening to me. I know you must have more important things to do than listen to a lowly ningen talk about her past. Nevertheless, thank you."

"You're welcome Rin. I don't think you are a lowly. Fore I didn't eat dinner with lowly human. Rin just think of your life and how strong you are for not giving up. That takes a lot and many humans would have given up on life. But not you, so I never want to hear you call yourself a lowly human again. Do you understand me, Rin?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I will no longer call myself lowly. Sesshomaru, do you think that Inuyasha and Kagome are ready for us to come home. It is getting late and I have a test to study for."

"I don't know if they are ready for us and I don't care. It isn't going to stop me from going into my own home."

Rin felt lighter as they left the garden and headed to the car, like a weight had been lifted from her. It felt right to talk about her past with Sesshomaru.

As they pulled into the driveway Sesshomaru's mind was racing. Rin was right when she said it wasn't a date but it felt like one and as it came to an end, he wanted to end it with a kiss. He growled to himself, what the hell was wrong with him, she was a human, so young and pure. But when his thoughts contained her, they were anything but pure.

He must be losing his mind, acting like a horny, virgin teenager, which was far from the case. Nevertheless, there was something about this girl that had him wanting to make her his. Was it the fact of her pureness, the fact that she trusted him completely without question, or maybe it was what she said in the garden?

"_I know that you will cause me no harm or let others cause harm to me."_

She said it as a matter of fact with such confidence and pride, that he wanted to laugh at her assumption that he cared as to what happened to her. Yet, deep down he knew she was right. He would not case her harm and would kill anyone that tried.

The car stopped in front of the house and Sesshomaru got out and walked over to open Rin's door and help her out of the car. As Rin was standing in front of the car and about to thank him again for the thousandth time, when she looked up and saw that his lip were coming towards her. She knew what was going to happen and she did have enough time to stop him, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be kissed, to know what it felt like to have someone's lips on hers, and the fact that a silver haired Youkai was going to kiss her made it even better.

Rin never knew anything more pleasurable then this kiss. His lips were so warm and soft, yet strong and commanding. She couldn't understand how something so strong could feel so soft. As his tongue outlined her lips, trying to gain access into her mouth, she felt her body go ablaze with this strange feeling, which caused her to moan his name.

"Sesshomaru."

He hadn't planned on kissing her, really he hadn't, but when he helped her out of the car and their bodies were so close, and her scent was driving him crazy. The next thing he knew he was kissing her. At first gently, not trying to scare her away, but when she moaned his name, it took all of his strength not to take her into his bedroom right then and there. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. This is precisely why he had to stop and step away because if the kiss lasted any longer, she wouldn't be so pure.

"Rin, I'm sor…"

"Please don't say sorry Sesshomaru, because I'm not. I wanted you to kiss me, to know what your lips felt like against mine. It was so wonderful. It blew my mind and since you only caused me pleasure and not harm, you have nothing to be sorry about, understand?"

"Yes Rin, I understand but I think it's time we went inside."

"Where the hell have you two been, it is almost ten o'clock. We thought you guys would have been back hours ago." Inuyasha said as they walked into the door.

Inuyasha had really been worried. All he could think about, after he and Kagome were done, was how his human hating brother was treating the quiet and shy Rin. Even though he told Kagome not to worry, that Rin was so quiet and that Sesshomaru might not even know that she was in the car. Except he knew better, he knew how cold and heartless his brother could be, especially when it came to humans. As time passed, he was afraid that Sesshomaru had left her somewhere in the middle of the woods and was about to go out and find them when they came walking through the door.

"Inuyasha, where I go and with whom I go is none of your damn business; like it is none of my business as to what you and Kagome have been doing while we were gone." He said with a sinful look in his eyes.

"It was my fault that we were so late. I'm sorry Inuyasha. We went to eat at this restaurant that had a wonderful garden in it, so I asked if we could go for a walk. I am truly sorry that we worried you." Rin said remorsefully.

"It's okay Rin. You know I can never get mad at you when you look at me with those eyes of your. Anyways, I think I should take you two home before your mother has a cow. Sesshomaru, can I borrow your car to take them home?"

"Go ahead, but don't miss up my car!"

Inuyasha left and dropped the girls off at their house and then headed home quickly. He had some questions for his older brother; one being, why was his scent all over Rin and why did she look so flushed when they walked in the house?

"Sesshomaru, what the hell did you do to Rin, and don't say you didn't do anything because I smelled your sent all over her." Inuyasha yelled as he walked into the house.

"Inuyasha, what I did with Rin is none of your business. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning" Sesshomaru got up to leave but Inuyasha stepped in front to stop him.

"Look Sesshomaru, Rin is a good girl; some may say pure. So, stay away from her. She's too good for someone like you. Her heart is kind, innocent, and unpolluted, so she doesn't know the rules to this game, which I know you want to play with her. So just leave her alone because you're going to end up hurting her."

"Get the hell out of my way before I move you out my way," Sesshomaru spoke through clenched teeth. He pushed Inuyasha out of the way and headed for his bedroom. How dare he tell me that a ningen is too good for him and that I should stay away from Rin? Where the hell does he get the nerve to say that to me?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks later

Rin was working in the school garden that she was in charge of, students and staffs keep asking her how she got the garden to grow so well. Her only reply to their question was that she talks to them; what she didn't tell them is that the flowers talk back to her. (Yes she knew that sounds crazy but it was true.) The flowers and plants told her what they needed and what was going on around them. Sometimes they would talk for hours. Like today conversation that so interesting that Rin so deep in her conversation with the garden that she didn't notice when Sesshomaru walked into the garden and behind her.

When Sesshomaru walked into the school garden looking for Rin he couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Nor he couldn't figure out who Rin was talking to, but whoever it is she was in deep conversation.

"Rin who are you talking to?" Sesshomaru asked as walking up to Rin

The sound of his voice startles Rin and broke through the voices around her.

"I was talking to the plants Sesshomaru, I was told talking to them help them grow better" she said as she turned to look at him. God he is gorgeous, Rin thought to herself and I hope he doesn't think I am crazy.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here, is there something that you need. Cause it been two weeks since the last time I saw you?"

"I came here to see you Rin; do you have a problem with that also I have been busy at work?"

"No I don't, but Kagome and Inuyasha said that I should stay away from you. Inuyasha said that you are a cold heartless son of a bitch that will bring nothing but heartbreak into my life."

Sesshomaru wanted to kill his brother at that moment, for telling her lies about him.

"Is that what you think Rin?" he asked her as he walked up to her and gently lifted her face so that he could look into her eye.

"Do you think that I'm a cold hearted son of a bitch?"

"No, Sesshomaru, (Rin said with a smile) I don't think that way about you. I know that they said those things about you because they care about me."

Rin felt as though he was looking into her soul from the way he stared at her quietly with his hand on the side of her face. She prayed to every God she knew that he would kiss her again.

As if answering her prays Sesshomaru lean down and placed his lips on hers, the contact of their lips sent shock waves across her body. Rin first thought was to pull away, but he held on to her gently. As her heart began to beat faster, she thought she was going to die of a heart attack. (If only she where that lucky to die that way: Begin Kissed to death) Sesshomaru pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"Would a cold hearted bastard kiss you like that?"

"No …." Rin stammered

Satisfied with her answer Sesshomaru moved on to another conversation.

"So Rin if I haven't asked before how old are you?

Sesshomaru didn't think he had asked her a hard question but when she didn't reply after a few minutes he started to worry.

"I didn't mean to stump you there Rin"

"Sorry about that Sesshomaru but it just dawned on me that today is my birthday" Rin said with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru eyes ran over Rin's uncommonly beautiful face and wondered why she was in his life.

"So today is your Birthday?"

"Yeah I almost forgot, but it's no big deal."

"So how old are you anyways?"

"17 and how old are you?"

"28"

"So are you planning something big?"

"No, not really, I would have forgotten if you had not said anything. Also I have never had a party or anything like that. I don't think I've ever gotten a gift. So it's not a big deal."

"If you had a wish for your birthday what would it be?"

"Well I guess I would like to have a cake or a big Ice cream Sundae, and then go to a park, why do you ask?"

"Then that is what you will get if you agree to take it."

She saw no reason not to refuse his offer so she stuck out her hand. When he grasped her hand she noticed the look in his face and watched him slowly turn her hand over and look at her palm.

Sesshomaru could see the years of scrubbing floors with strong chemicals had taken their toll on her hands. He found the scars and calluses both surprising and disturbing.

Still holding on to Rin's hand, he looked into her brown eyes and asked "Scrubbing?"

Rin nodded, wishing her hand were that of someone else and not her cracked nails and work-toughened skin. She always knew she would never have smooth soft hands like her friends.

"It appears that they are healing I see."

"They are Kagome's mom gave me some cream that will make them soft and nice. Also the fact I haven't had to scrub any floors has helped." Rin said looking at her hands

"Are we really going to get ice cream together, I mean you and me?" Rin said looking at Sesshomaru

"Yes Rin, think of it as your Birthday present, and we will go to a beautiful garden that I know of this weekend."

"Is Sesshomaru asking Rin on a date? Cause if he is then Rin said yes she would love to go." Rin was so excited that she was going on her first date that she jumped up and kissed Sesshomaru quickly.

As they were eating in the restaurant and Sesshomaru looked at Rin and wondered if her kisses would always be this sweet. He imaged her in his arms, kissing her, caressing her, making love to her.

Sesshomaru pushed away his plate.

Rin looked up from her Sundae to see an unpleasant look on his face.

"What wrong Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her with eyes so foreboding, Rin unconsciously drew back.

"Nothing wrong"

Rin knew he was lying, but didn't push the issue, she knew he would tell her if he wanted.

He could sense that she knew he was lying; he looked at her moon kissed silky skin, those heresy kisses eyes, and that siren like mouth and knew that he could not have her the way he wanted. Cause Rin is a human and matter how much he wish it not to be he couldn't be with a human. He thought begin away from her for two week help fixed what was wrong with him. But looking at her seating across the table licking the spoon clean of ice cream he knew time hadn't heal him.

Sesshomaru not being able to take it anymore pushed back from the table and stood to leave.

"I'm sorry, but I must go, I have a lot of work to get finished tonight."

"Will I see you this weekend?"

"Yes, I told you we would go to the hanging garden and I always keep my word. Remember that Rin."

"I will remember that."

"I'll have my driver take you home I don't want you walking home at this time of night."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but I'll be fine walking you don't have to go to all that trouble over me."

"I told you my driver would take you home and he will. So go ahead and finish your food." He didn't mean to say it to her so harshly but he knew how dangerous the streets where at night and he just didn't wanted anything to happen to her.

"Then I will do as you say Sesshomaru" Rin said with bowed head as he walked out the door. She didn't know what she did to upset him hopefully he won't be still mad at her this week. But she had to say this was the best birthday ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru was sitting in his dark office staring out the window trying to get his thoughts together. He was furious with himself because how he acted with Rin. What the fuck is wrong with him. He was acting like my dumb ass brother every time he got around her. How can that woman make him act so abnormal? There something about her that made him wants to protect her, want to see her again. Even now he wants to go over there and be with her. Her is scent drives me crazy with need. He know she's human but there something about her smells that not human, that unique all on its own that keeps him going back to her. He had to figure out what so special about her, what is making him act the way he is acting. Kissing her, holding her, daydreaming about her, and the need to be with her, he hated human with a passion and here was this human girl that was invading his thought his dreams. There must be something more to her something he can't see and he was going to find out what it was.

"Jaken!"

"Yes my lord?"

"I need you to find some info on a person for me and I need that information now."

"Yes my Lord"

Deep down he could feel that is was wrong to spy into her past and into her life. But he had to find out more about this woman that was driving him crazy.

As he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. His thought where of the past few weeks and the images that came with them. The one that keep running through his head was of Rin in the garden when she was talking to her plants. She look so peaceful so majestic standing in the middle of all her plants like a goddess and the plants where bowing to her as she talked them.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Jaken, what is that you want and why are you in my office?"

"Sorry my lord it just when I tried to contact over the phone I didn't get a response so I came in to see if you where all right."

"Why did need to you call me"

I couldn't find anything on the girl, but I have some of our best men working on it."

"Well I want any information on her brought to me immediately. You understand?"

"Yes my lord"

After Jaken left, Sesshomaru started to stare out the window again with his thought back on Rin. He knew he wasn't going to get much work done tonight but he didn't care.

At Kagome house

"Rin where were you! We went to the school green house but you weren't there, we were so worried about you."

"Sorry to have worried you about me it just when I was in the green house I remember that it was my birthday and I wanted to get a treat for myself." She thought it best if she left out the part about Sesshomaru because she didn't want to get into another fight with Kagome and Inuyasha about him. Anyways they couldn't say anything to her that would change her mind about him. The Sesshomaru they were telling her about is not the one she knows and that all that matters to her.

"It your birthday that great! How old are?"

"I'm 17, and thank you"

"17 wows, well you should have told us we could have thrown you a party. So you wouldn't have to spend your birthday alone."

"It ok Kagome, I had a good time by myself "

"This just won't do, so tomorrow you and I are going go to go hang out. Ok Rin"

"That sound like fun. Well Goodnight Kagome, I'm kind of tired"

"Ok see you in the morning."

Outside of Kagome house in a green car

"Hey boss it me, I think I found the girl."

"What do you mean you think you found her?'

"Well the picture you give me is that of a little girl. Well that was over thirteen years ago, and little girls change in thirteen's years. But I think this is the one because her eyes look the same."

"Well I will take your word on it, but you better make sure that you are right I want this to be clean."

"So let me make sure I understand you want her taken alive right?"

"Yes alive"

"Ok boss, I'm pick her up tomorrow night."

"If you fail I will kill you"

The call ended before the man in the green car could reply. Putting his cell away, a sinful smile creep across the man scared face with one licentious thought going through head, the boss said alive but he didn't say in what condition. This meant that he could have a little fun before he handed her over.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for your reviews that really mean a lot to me. Even the not so nice one. I will try my best to get all the spelling and grammar errors, but like life nobody perfect. So if you see a lot of errors I apologize. But I always feel that if you need to comment about grammar or the way the plot may seem rush or that you just don't like the story. Then you also need to supply a solution to the problem. Meaning don't point out that something is broken without saying how to fix it. Also I just want to say right now that I'm sorry about this chapter but it had to be written. Please don't hate me.

Warning violent Lemon in this chapter

Chapter 6

Kagome and Rin where leavening the movies, Inuyasha had left a few minutes earlier to get thins ready for her surprise party?

"So did you like the movie Rin?"

"Not really Kagome, I haven't been a fan of scary movies since I was a little girl. I guess my life at the time was scarier than a movie. Also why would I pay someone to scary me?" She finishes off the last of her popcorn.

"Well I'm sorry you didn't like it. But I know you will like what Inuyasha and I have planned next for you?" Kagome said with a big smile on her face. She had never thrown a party before and hope Rin enjoyed what was coming to her.

"Where is Inuyasha anyways did he go and got get the car?" Rin just notice that he had left.

"No he just left early so he could get your surprise."

"So how are we going to get to this secret location of yours Kagome?" Rin ask with a smile on her face.

"Walk, silly how else?"

"But Sesshomaru told me not to walk the streets at night!" the words already out of her mouth before she had time to stop them. She knew without a doubt that Kagome was not happy with what she just said.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru said, I thought I told you to stay away from him Rin. Can't you see he is not a good guy for you? Is he the reason why you been late coming home Rin as of lately?" Kagome ask knowing she was right.

"Ummm.."

"Well are you going to answer me or not?"

"I don't know why you guys are making suck a big deal about him, if you ever got to know him; you would know that he not that bad." Rin hope she was winning Kagome over, she really didn't want to fight with her because no matter what she was going to keep seeing him.

Kagome was so surprised by the way Rin was defending Sesshomaru and the fact that she still likes him that she didn't notice that she had gotten the lost in some dark ally. Which reminded her too much from a seen in the movies they just saw?

"Do you know where we are?"

No Kagome I was following you. Don't tell me you're lost?" Rin ask not believing they were lost,

"Don't worry Rin I'm not lost, I just don't know where I am at the moment. Ha ha ha." Kagome knew her joke wasn't funny but neither was their situation at the moment. She also could hear that there was someone following them, but she was too afraid to look behind her.

"Kagome just call Inuyasha and ask him for help." Rin asked looking at her.

"How is he going to help us when I we don't even know where we are, Rin?"

"Well isn't he half dog demon, so can't he find you by his nose?" Rin said as she pointed to her nose to make her point.

"You know Rin that a great Ideal, hold on let me try to call him." Kagome said as she pick up her cell but soon slam the phone in her purse.

"Damn it there no single over here, so let's keep walking until I can get one."

The girl's walks walk a little further until they passed by a group of man standing against the wall staring at them. The looks the men give the girls made their skin crawl. As the girls walk past them the group of men began to fellow them."

"Kagome are they still following us?" Rin voice a little higher than normal

"I don't know Rin but I don't want to stop and find out." Kagome could hear by the tone in her voice that Rin was scared, and so was she. Kagome could hear her heart beating louder and could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise when she senses the men getting closer.

"You think we should run for it?" Rin ask trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, I do. So when I say three we are going to make a run for it, just try to keep up and don't get lost anymore then we are, Ok"

"OK"

The girls walk a few more feet before Kagome give the single to run. The girls ran for what seem like eternality the sound of their heart pounding in their heads. They started to slow down once they saw the opening to the street ahead of them. They wanted to jump for joy and laugh at themselves for being so silly. Nevertheless the joy didn't last long when they saw a men standing in front of the opening.

"How did he get in front of us?"

"I don't know Kagome?"

"Hey there pretty ladies. I hope you didn't think you could get away from us that easily? You see we live on these streets so we know all the little short cuts." Said the man with a scar going down the side of his face, which made him look even more frightening

"W www what do you want? We don't have any money." Kagome said grabbing Rin hand.

"We don't want your money little girl. What we want is your friend!" the man with the scar said as he pointed to Rin.

Rin eyes widen.

"What do you want me for?" she said stepping farther away from the man with the scar, she hope that kagome and her could try and make a break for it. But all her thought stop when she felt a pair of cold hands grips her shoulders.

"Don't touch me, let me go!" Rin scream as she tried to get away

"Oh no pretty girl, we been looking for you for a long time and we aren't letting you go for nothing." The man whispered in her ear.

"Hey you big dope, you better let my friend go right now." Kagome didn't know what to do, Inuyasha had given her training to protect herself but there 5 of them and they all look to be over 7ft and weigh a ton. All she could do was hope that Inuyasha could feel that she was in trouble and come and save her.

"Did you hear me I said let her go?" Kagome yelled with more force. She was trying not to show how scared she was.

"Oh no you guys the little girl told me to let her friend go. What should I do I'm so scared." The man said laughing at kagome.

Just then one of the other men came out the darker part of the allied and headed for kagome with the look of lust in his cold black eyes.

"Hey you want to know what I think we should do. I think we need to teach this girl a lesson about walking the streets at night. Didn't anyone ever tell you that the streets are dangerous at night?" The man with the cold eyes said walking closer and closer to kagome.

Yeah teach her a lesson" one of other men in the group yell as the man with the black eyes who had kagome pinned against the wall and his face was only a few inches from hers.

When the man try to touch her, Kagome try to put into action the training that she learned from Inuyasha. But she couldn't get away and the only thing she was able to give him a bloody nose and a fat lip. She could tell that he was really anger at her now but she didn't give a damn.

"See I told you guys she needs to be taught a lesson about respect. She needs to understand that you can't go around punching people in the face just because they touch your arm." The man yells back at his partner while still looking at kagome.

"You know I was just going to have a little fun with ya and let you live but now I have to kill you, but after we have our little party." The men said as lick kagome face and grab her breast so hard he could see the pain register on her face.

"Hey what do you want us to do with the other girl while you have your fun?" One of the men inquired as he yanks off Rin shirt so her bra showed.

"Bring the other girl closer so she can see what her further hold." Command the man with the black eyes.

As they brought Rin closer, in a last act of defiance Kagome spit in the man face as she felt the man hand sliding up in between her inner thigh. With a look of enrage disgust the man punched her. He had hit her so hard that she knew he had broken her nose.

The man smiles at her and whisper in her ear "a nose for a nose" he ripped her panty off and shoved his figure inside her womanly core.

"No please, it hurts please stop!" she cried as tears came running down her face

_Slapped _"I thought I told you to shut up bitch, I was trying to be gentle cause I can feel this is your first time but sense you can't keep your big moth shunted I'm just going to move on the fun part. He lifted her skirt up and he shoved open her legs with his knee.

Kagome tried to scream when she felt the horrible pain of his manhood as it enters her. He did not pause for her body to adjust to him when he pulled back out and rammed into her again, again, and again. She knew her scream wouldn't cause he to stop and she knew he broke her jaw when he hit her the second time. All she could do was cry and pray that Inuyasha would save her before it was too late. As more tears stream down her face as her thought turn to Inuyasha. Would he still want to be with her after this, would he look at her differently, would he be disgusted with her, and most importantly would he still love her? These were her last thought as a wave of darkness came over her.

Rin was yelling for the man to get off of kagome. She had to do something she couldn't let her friend be raped and killed right before her eyes. So she thought of the only weak spot on a man and she aimed her elbow for it. She started to run to kagome but the next thing knew she felt was a sharp pain in her back and falling into darkness.

"Man why you shot her you knows the boss what her unharmed."

"I don't give a damn what the boss what she elbowed me in nuts, and that shit hurts." The big man said holding himself.

"Well you better hope you didn't seriously hurt her or the boss is going to have your head"

"Don't worry she will be fine unlike her friend"

The two men started to laugh when the man with the black eyes walk up to them as he was zipping up his pants.

"You got done pretty quickly." One man said with laughter

"Shut the fuck up! She passed out on me and killed my hard on. You know I like when they fight back."

"So what do you want to do with her now?"

"Well I've already had my fun but if you give want to fuck her do ahead just make sure the last one that fucks her shot her in the stomach for me. I want her to die slowly"

"Ok boss" one of the men said as he walk toward Kagome batter body.

"What the hell happen to the girl?" The man said a look at Rin lying lifeless on the ground.

"Nothing man she just passed out too." said the man that shot Rin.

"Well wakes her ass up I'm ready to leave."

The men walk over to Rin to wake her up the notice that her skin felt hot, really hot to touch.

"Man this girl is hot."

"I know she cute isn't she?" the big guy said

"No you dumb ass, hot like she running a temp. Come over here and feel her."

The men came over and felt her. She was scorching but the weird part is that she didn't look hot. That when they notice the air had become deathly cold and strong odor of flowers envelop the air. The men took a step back from their spots when they notice a strange illumination light around her.

"Man what the fuck is going on, I thought you said she was a human." The big man said taken more step back.

"She is!" said the man with the black eyes

"What human you know glows in their sleep?" the man with the scar said pointing to Rin

Just then they heard a strange woman voice coming from where Rin was lying but they could tell that her lips did not move.

"Leave the girl or you will die a horrible death" The voice said

"Did the girl just say something?"

"Leave now or die" the voice command

Rin body slowly began to lift off the ground until she was standing facing the band of men, her feet did not touch the ground. Her eyes were closed at the time but when they open a blinding light shown through them. Just then a strong whirlwind surround her.

"You did not heed my warning now you will die" the voice command

Second later the ground started to shake as it began to open up where the man where standing. The men try to run when their path was blocked by a spiritual barrier.

"Shoot the girl" one of the man scream over the wind

The men open fire most of their bullets missed their mark but a few did, that still didn't bring to an end to it

Rin was still floating in the air, the wind was still blowing and an opening had form in the center of the group that look like it headed straight to hell. The men look on in terror as they saw the fate that awaited them.

"Die you filthy human" the voice finally decree

With that command the earth began to swallow the men sending them to the fiery hell that they deserved. Once the men were gone and the alley return to the way it was before, Rin's wounded body collapse to the ground.

Top of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where the hell are they?" Inuyasha asked pacing back and forth. Kagome was always late but never this late. He tried to call her but there was no answer. Which worried him more, the party location no more than a few blocks away from the movie theater.

_**Pop pop pop pop pop pop!**_

"That sounded like gun fire?" Miroku said walking up to Inuyasha

"Yeah it was and I smell blood, lots of blood." Inuyasha thought the blood smelled familiar. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks the blood belonged to Rin.

"Kagome in trouble!" Inuyasha yelled running down the street before Miroku could fully grasp what he had just said. When he did, he quickly ran after Inuyasha trying to not to lose him in the crowded street.

"What wrong Inuyasha, What do you smell? Is it Kagome blood?" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha trying to keep up with him.

"No, I smell Rin's blood and there so much that I can't smell Kagome if I wanted to. Anyway I left Kagome left with her and there no way Kagome would leave Rin, there for I know she in trouble." Inuyasha was never one to pray but as the scent of blood became he started to pray that Kagome was alright. Inuyasha didn't know how he could live without her in his life and he never wanted to find out.

Following the scent of blood Inuyasha turned a corner into an alley and a scene from hell. There was Rin her face pale and lifeless as she lay in a pool of her own blood. Then he saw Kagome, his kagome the women he hope to marry and be the mother of his children. The one who brought light into his once darken world. There she was lying on the cold unforgiving dirt naked form the waist down and he knew she had been raped. There was a small puddle of blood forming under her from what look like stab wounds. Her face her beautiful face that stole his heart and calmed his demon side is now swollen and discolored form being us as a punching bag. He wanted to touch her, to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright but he was afraid it would do more harm than good. Inuyasha felt so lost, confused, and so absorbed in the scene before him that he didn't hear Miroku enter that alley or anything that he said. All he remembered thinking about was how his life would be without Kagome in it and that was no life at all. More Inuyasha thought of it the more he could feel his demon blood starting to take over his body. He wanted to kill the person who did this to his woman; he wanted to feel their blood on his hands, to hear them scream as he ripped their heart out. That all he could think about until he heard the ambulance pull into the alley and Miroku telling him to let Kagome go so that she can be treated that was the only thing that broke through the daze that he was in. That when he realizes that he had picked kagome up. So in a daze Inuyasha didn't feel it when Kagome's blood started soaking into his cloths. As he walked over to the ambulance he felt as though he was walking to his death. When he placed Kagome on the gurney he also placed his heart onto it. When the ambulance closed the door and drove off headed to the hospital he felt as though his heart stop and he knew he was died inside. He also knew that if Kagome didn't make and the gods didn't answer his prays that into the afterlife.

**In Sesshomaru Office **

What information have you found out Kouga? Sesshomaru ask with his back to him. He knew that if there was info out there on Rin that Kouga would find it. He the best private eye in the world and because of that every business wanted Kouga, with him they knew that they would get the info to get an upper hand on their enemy. Everyone knows knowledge is power. Sesshomaru begin one that wanted power and control made sure that Kouga only worked for him.

"Yes I found something, it seem that someone else wants the girl more then you." Kouga said laughing

"What do you mean by that?" chosen to ignore the last part of Kouga sentence

"Well there a short of hit out on her but no to kill her but to kidnap her. The reward is up to 100 million yen."

Sesshomaru was about to ask Kouga if he had any more information when Jaken burst through his office door yelling his name looking anxious.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken tell me why should I not kill you right now for your behavior?"

"Sorry my lord but I just got urgent news on Rin that you must know before it too late."

Hearing those words Sesshomaru thought he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well stop wasting my time and tell me"

"My Lord Rin and kagome were attack on the street and are at the hospital. Kagome is listed in fair condition, but Rin is still in surgery she was beating badly and shot multiple times." Jaken said with uneasiness. His hopes that his lord wouldn't take his anger out on him which his Lord tended to do when he brought his Lord bad news. Jaken closed his eye as he prepared for the blows he knew was coming, but when it did not come he relax a little and look at his lord. For a brief moment Jaken thought his lord looked worried but when he blinked it was gone and replace with his usually unreadable eyes.

"Kouga I want to find more information on who did this and why? Jaken I want you to have the room that connect to mine ready Rin when she come from the hospital, employ a doctor for her and privet nurse too. If they need anything get it and I want this done before the sunsets today. Sesshomaru left his office and headed down to his waiting car when he got in his grip the steering wheel so tight he left his hand print in it. To say he was mad would be the understatement of the century. As he drove off to the hospital his only thought where how he had failed to protect her. This was the first time in his life he did not honor his word and it would be his last.

Sesshomaru didn't need to be told what room Rin was in he could sense where she was and that she was near death door. He had seen many things in his life but when he saw Rin lying in the hospital bed he felt sick to his stomach. She reeks of blood and sickness instead of cherry blossom, her which use to shine as bright as a full moon was now a pale, lifeless, and gray her breathing was shallow and weak. When he ran his hand over the side of her face Sesshomaru notices her skin was hot really hot but when he looked at her stat read out it was normal. Sesshomaru knew that didn't make sense, what type of piece of shit hospital was this and where the hell was the doctor that supposes to be checking on her. Also where was the security to make sure that the ones that did this didn't come back and finish the job. Sesshomaru knew there was no way she was going to stay in this third rate hospital, that why he was going to move her to his home so he could see to her care personal. His thought were interrupted buy footstep approaching.

"Knew that was you're sent why the hell you are here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turn to look at his little brother, he quickly notice the sadness and pain in his brother eyes. He could tell how worried, and upset as he is.

"What the hell happen here Inuyasha; can't you even protect your women?'

"Don't start the shit with me Sesshomaru; I'm really not in the mood. If you don't know the women I love is on the 6th in the ICU united barely holding on to life. What the hell am I telling you for you don't even have a heart so you can't possibly understand the pain I'm in. You never even been in love you so fucking cold hearted what women would waste their time with you, and just to make things clear the only reason why I'm down here is to see why you're here."

"Inuyasha quit your complaining and just tell me what happen." Sesshomaru said with the last of his patience quickly running out

"Look Sesshomaru I can't tell you because I don't know. All I know is that I left them to setup the surprise party Kagome was giving for Rin's birthday, the plan was that kagome was to wait 10 minutes after we got out of the movies and then walk Rin to the place where the party was at but they never showed up. It wasn't until I heard gunfire and smelled Rin's blood that I knew something was wrong and went looking for them. I found them on the ground in a back alley." Inuyasha was trying to tell his brother of the night event as quickly as he could so he wouldn't have to remember the images of the night but it didn't work.

Sesshomaru could hear the strain in his brother voice and knew he was in pain and for once felt something besides hate for his little brother.

"Inuyasha I'm truly sorry about what happen to Kagome I know this must be hard on you" Sesshomaru had turn back to look at Rin so he missed see the look of utter shock on his brother face. He was too busy looking at Rin.

As long as Inuyasha could remember his older brother never apologies to anyone or about anything he would always say "apologies are for those that make mistake and I Sesshomaru don't make mistake". Not even when he was wrong did him ever apologies and Inuyasha knew his brother did not have the capacity to feel compassion... The only thing Inuyasha could do was just look and wonder what the hell was going on with his brother.

Just then an EMT came into the room.

Sesshomaru turn from Rin and look at the medically personal Jaken haired.

"Sir the van ready to leave when you are ready, but I must warn you that she just got out of surgery less then hour ago and is still very weak. I would suggest you let her stay here and rest a few days before we try and move her. Sir moving her to quickly might do more harm than good and may even kill her.

"I will not have her stay at this god forsake hospital any longer. I know the risk of moving her in the condition she in but I know she will make it and if she doesn't (Sesshomaru eyes became deathly cold as he look to the EMT) them I will see to your death personally. You understand?"

The young medic face whitens and he bowed quickly and left the room.

"What does he mean that you're moving Rin to your place Sesshomaru?"

"What I do with Rin is none of your business Inuyasha."

"What the fuck do you mean it none of my business?" Inuyasha asked moving closer to sesshomaru with defiance in his eyes

"Rin is my friend and the closes thing Kagome has to a sister so it is my business. Also you have no right to put her life into danger. Why do you care if she live or dies anyways she just a lowly human to you? I know how much you hate human so what game are you trying to play with her? Forget whatever it is. Why don't you just leave her the hell alone?"

Sesshomaru was tired of Inuyasha mouth and wanted to personally shut it when the medical staff came in and got Rin and left. Sesshomaru step in front of his brother before he walk out the room and look at him with cold deadly eyes

"If you ever call MY WOMAN a lowly human again I will kill you." With that said Sesshomaru left stun brother and left the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rin made it to Sesshomaru home without any problem. Since the day he saw her Sesshomaru always wanted to have Rin in his home, in his bedroom, but he never image it would happen this way. The doctor told him that they did all they could and if she lives or dies it will be up to her. The doctor also told him that he didn't understand why her skin felt hot and smelled of flower even though the clean her a few time. So Sesshomaru just sat there feeling helpless for the first time in his life. There was nothing he could for Rin but just sit there next to her bed waiting for her to wake up and he knew she was going to wake up. She is a fighter he told himself just look at her life, she going to beat death, and when she wake up the first thing she is going to see is him. Sesshomaru never left Rin side for 5 days straight, he ate there, work there, sleep there, he only left her side to use the bathroom and shower in the room connecting bathroom. As the days past he notice that her skin was cooling and the smell of flower was lessening. The doctor told him that she was improving quickly, real quickly for someone with her injuries, but she still was in a coma and that talking to her may help come out of it. When the doctor left all Sesshomaru could think of what was he going to talk about. He wasn't much of a talker he enjoy letting his actions speak for him. He thought of things to say but no words came out. What do you talk about when the person you're talking to can't respond?

"The great Sesshomaru unable to hold a one sided conversation." Sesshomaru said laughing at himself.

"Excuse my lord but I had the report you wanted." Jaken said walking into the room

"Just put it on the table"

"Is there anything you need my lord"

"Yes I just notice that most human hospital rooms have plants in them. So I want you buy some for me and put them in here."

"Yes my lord" Jaken said as he left the room. He would have thought his lord request was unusually but in the past week that human has been here his lord has done nothing but give unusually request.

With Jaken gone Sesshomaru look over the report, it was from kouga. He had no new lead on the man that attack kagome and Rin it seem like they disappear off the face of the earth. The report also included information on her past but it contain the same information that Rin had giving him. The only part that he thought was interesting was that Rin didn't mention the fact that her parents that were killed were her adopted parents. He started to wonder if she knew. He had so many question to ask her, so that what he did.

So for the next few hours Sesshomaru asked Rin the questions he been wanted to ask.

Like why did she affect him so? Why when she smiles does it take his breath away? why didn't she listen to him and walk to party when he told her not to walk at night. Did she feel the same for him as he felt for her? Why was someone tried to kill her?

When he was done asking his question he just sat there looking at his sleeping beauty that has taken his heart. A heart he never knew he had.

Yep Rin was his sleeping beauty the one from the children story that slept until her prince woke her up with a kiss. A single kiss from her true love. He wonder if it would work on Rin. Sesshomaru lean down and gentle kiss Rin on her lip, but she did not wake up. So he just sat there and talk to her hoping that his beauty would wake.

Night fell and it was a full moon, Sesshomaru loved full moon and the way it shown on Rin skin. He was so into his thought the Sesshomaru didn't notice his father walking into the room.

"This is your women, the one Inuyasha told me about?" His Father said stand on the other said of Rin bed.

"She looks so plain" he said as he touch her face.

"So when are you going to make her your mate" He as asked his son with curiosity in his eyes.

"Father why are you here? And Why do you ask such silly question, you know my mate will be a demon.

Sesshomaru father look at his son with sad eyes he knew his son could be stubborn most of the time, and this was one of them From what he been told his son hasn't left her side in over week. From the look of the room he has bought every plant and flower in the flower store. There was even a few stuff bears here and there. He could tell that his son loved this woman. So why wouldn't he make her his mate? Now a day demon and human mated all the time so it isn't a big deal anymore. Could Inuyasha be right when he told me that Sesshomaru hated human because they cause his mother death, did that hate flow that deep that he would turn his back on the women he loved. Did his son even know what love felt like?

"It take a stronger man to face the truth then one whose turn away from it due to fear" His father said as he walk out the room.

Sesshomaru ponder his father words when he notice Rin had removed her blanket from her body in her sleep. This something she has done many times before. He went to replace the blanket when he notices a birth just above her pubic hair. It looks like a cherry bloom to him. He guessed her love for flower started from birth.

He didn't know what came over but next thing he knew his figure was tracing her birthmark then all of a sudden Rin started to moan and her eyes started to open.

"Where am I" her voice weak and horse.

"You're in my house; do you remember what happen to you?

"I remember leavening the theater, getting into a fight with kagome about you"

"About me"

"She wanted to walk and I told her I couldn't because you told me not to. Next thing I knew we were lost and these men started to case us. When they caught us they said they wanted me but I don't know why. One guy grip kagome and he, he."

"Oh Sesshomaru I was so scared" Rin threw herself into Sesshomaru arm and started weeping.

He held her until her body stop shaken and her crying died down she pulled back and look into his

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, please forgive me. I try to do as you said I really did try"

"Rin I can never be upset with and this wasn't your fault. I think you should get some rest and I will see you in the morning." He said as he got up to leave

"Sesshomaru can you please stay with me, it just I don't want to be alone."

He turns and walks back to his seat and sat down beside her. Rin turn and look at Sesshomaru and blushed

"Sesshomaru I mean could you, Hum I mean can you sleep with me. It just I felt so safe in your arms, and I just don't apart from you right now."

Sesshomaru could hear that she was trying to hold back more tears. So he changes out of his work cloths and into his pajamas bottom, which he had to look for because he always slept naked.

When Rin saw Sesshomaru walk into the room she wonder if it was a mistake for him to sleep with her fore his body was crave by gods. His chest was defined along with his stomach. On each of his side was a purple lighting bolt that point went past the top of his pants she only had a clue as the were it ended. His skin was cream-colored ivory and look as if it was made out of silk. To Rin his body was perfect.

Sesshomaru knew she was looking at him and he could smell her body reacting to what she saw. Her chocolate eyes deepen in color to a mahogany, her cheeks where now red with her blushing. The thought ran across his mind that maybe this was not a good ideal, but put it aside when he saw Rin move over to one side of the bed to make room for him.

Rin could feel heart beating faster the closer he came to bed and thought it stop the moment slip into the bed and looked at her.

Time seems to stand still as he lean forward and gentle kissed her lips. It was suppose to be a quick goodnight kiss but the moment his lips touch her it became a kiss of hunger. The thought that she was alright, she was ok keep running through his mind as he deepen the kissed trying to get as much of her into his soul as he could. For more then a week he watch her lay on a bed on death door just hopping that she would live. He was wondering why he would meet someone like her to have her taken from him just as he was getting to know her. But now she here and she ok and he would make sure she stay that way that why she will stay with him and be with him forever.

When the kissed finally broke due to Rin needing air, she looks into his golden which deepen into a copper. At that moment looking into his eyes seeing the wanted and need that he had for her she knew that she love him and would always love him. She leans in for another kiss when Sesshomaru stop her.

"Rin I do you want me to protect you" Sesshomaru asked looking into her eyes

"Yes Sesshomaru I do"

"Than you need to stay here with me so I can protect you."

"Yes, Sesshomaru I will stay with you, but is that the only reason you want me to stay with you is just to protect me. Do you not having feeling for me as I have feeling for you?"

He wanted to say he didn't feel anything for her, but the words wouldn't form in his mouth. But he never had been good with words. So he kisses her giving her his answer. He wanted to give her more but he knew she was still recovering. Therefore he pulled away and she lean in for another kiss he stopped her.

"You need your rest so good to bed we will talk more in the morning" with that said he lay down and pulled her close to his body savoring her warmth. Within minutes she was asleep and soon he was asleep with his father word still in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you enjoy this and this answer our question about Kagome.

Chapter 9

Rin woke up to a pair of golden eyes looking at her and a kiss that was just hot as the goodnight kiss he gives her last night. Sesshomaru kissed her with a need to remember her to remember the tasted of her mouth, the velvet smoothness of her skin the feel of her body, the sound of her moaning his name, and the her smile. He needed to reassure himself that she was really there, that she was safe. When that kiss finally ended Sesshomaru got up off the bed fully dressed in his work attire an all black Gucci suit. To Rin there no mistaken the power in him, or the intangible sexual magnetism that made him so attractive, so self-confident

" have to stop be the office real quick but I will return before noon so we can lunch together but after that I have errand to run but I will be back before dinner. While I'm gone I want you to rest but you need to call Kagome's Mother and tell her you're alright. She been calling everyday you been here." With that said he walks out the door.

Rin thought he had left to go to work so she picked up the phone and called Kogome's mom.

"Hello"

"Hi mom" Rin said after a few month of calling her by her name Rin felt comfortable calling her mom.

""oh my god it Rin, how are you sweetie, are they treating you ok? I've been so worried and I try to visit you but Sesshomaru wouldn't let anyone see you. That Sesshomaru has some balls taken you out the hospital against doctor order when I see him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Rin are you still there you haven't said anything?"

"Yes, I'm ok the doctor said that I'm heal rather quickly and should be fully recover in two weeks."

"SO that means you will be coming home soon?"

Rin could hear the excitement in her voice and almost hated telling her no.

"That why I'm calling, you see Sesshomaru said that someone after me and said for my safety that I should live with him until the danger gone." Rin said with her eyes close and the phone pulled away from her ear for she what she knew was going to happen next.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY!"

Kagome mom was so loud that Rin thought the whole house could hear her.

"Clam down it not like I'm a prisoner here I can leave anytime it just I have to have bodyguard. Anyways he asked me first if I wanted to live with him and I said yes,so this is my decision and I'm not going to change my mind." Rin hoped she didn't hurt Moms feeling and that she would understand her decision.

"So it true you have feeling for Sesshomaru. Sweetie please doesn't let your heart make the decision your mind needs to make." Mom asked in a pleading tone.

"Mom look you don't know how I feel about him I know you think it just puppy love but it more than that to me. You see I'd rather have bad times with Sesshomaru, than good times with anyone else, I'd rather be beside him in a typhoon, than safe and warm by myself, I would rather we have hard times together, than have it easy without him. Can't you see that he holds my heart and I want to be with the one that holds my heart. That way I'm here cause I found this one true thing and I can not turn away form him like you want me too." Rin hope she had gotten through to her.

"Is truly how you feel?"

"Yes that is truly how I feel about him." Rin said finally feeling that her mother fully understood.

"If that the case I won't push it anymore, but always know you have a home here. Anyways by the why Kagome looking at me I thinks she want to talk to you"

"Rin how are, is it true that your moving in with him?"

"Yes kagome it true, do you have a problem with that" Rin didn't mean to sound upset with kagome but she was really tired of proven her point to people

"I didn't mean to up set you Rin after our last conversation and the fact that Sesshomaru has taken you into his home when he won't let Inuyasha mother step foot on his land because she human. Just prove to me that his feeling for you are for real."

"Thank you kagome, your understanding it really means a lot to me." Rin said with a smile on her face for she was happy to have her friend blessing.

"So how is everything going kagome?"

"Well at first it was hard, I didn't want anyone to talk to me or touch me. I was so ashamed, but one day Inuyasha kick down my door and demanded I talk to him and tell him why I wouldn't talk to him or why I wouldn't eat. At first I didn't say anything I just look into his eyes, and the love and concern I saw he had for me and broke down and cried and let out all the feeling I was hold back. Inuyasha came to me and just held me until I stop crying and ask me the same question again. I told him that I was ashamed of myself and I didn't think he would love me and that I was tinted and the thought of him not wanted me was so great that I just wanted to die."

"Oh kagome I'm so sorry for what happen to you. It was all my fault can you ever forgive me." Rin whisper as tear ran down her face.

"Rin I could never be mad with you I'm the one who wanted to walk when you didn't and I'm the one that got us lost and that why I was so mad at myself. But after I talk to Inuyasha I felt a lot better because he told me that he love me for me not for my body, not for the sex (even though we hadn't any yet.) That he could never be ashamed of me. That he would support me in my counseling and be there for me anything I need no matter how small. He even moved in me so he can protect me not just form the bad guys but from the bad dreams I started to have. He really been there for me Rin, I am so blessed to have him in my life" Kagome said happily

"I'm so happy to hear that Kagome, I would like to talk longer but I'm really tired but I'll call you back later." Rin said through her yawn

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Rin hung up the phone and turn around to see Sesshomaru standing against the wall hold a tray in his hands. Rin wonder how long he was stand there. Sesshomaru started walking toward her with a smile on his because he heard everything and was amaze by her confession. He didn't know what his feelings for her were yet but the fact that she cared so deeply for him. Which surprise because he knew she cared about him but know she cared that much to stand up against the wishes of her care takers? Knowing this made his heart do things he never felt before.

Once Sesshomaru reach Rin he put done the tray and held close to his body.

"You put a spell on me or something, you got me so mesmerized. I am so caught up with you I don't know what to do. You are the everything I was once too blind to see." Sesshomaru said leaning down and whisper in Rin ear

Rin was so stun by what he just said she wasn't even sure he said.

"Did I hear …….." Rin never got to ask her question because Sesshomaru mouth covered hers hungrily, communicating his need to possess all of her. Sesshomaru deepen the kiss, losing himself in the taste of Rin's sweet mouth, the clean scent clinging to her soft flesh, it reminded him of spring flower after the rain. He lifted his mouth only for a moment so she could catch her breath. Then he lowers his mouth again kissing her slow drugging intimacy that bound them together, making them one with each other. When the kiss finally ended no one said a word because none needed to be said. The sound of Rin's stomach growling broke the silence.

"I wanted to eat breakfast with you but I'm already late for work so I'll see you at lunch." With that said Sesshomaru left the bedroom and the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Two month past by quickly to Rin, it seem like yesterday that Sesshomaru ask her to move in with him and the mind blowing kisses they shard after she said yes. Soon after Jaken come into her room with bags of new cloths that Sesshomaru order for her all from fashion designer. Everyday they ate breakfast and dinner together and slept in the same bed, every night he kissed her goodnight and every morning he woke her up with a kiss. They haven't had sex yet and it never crossed her mind that they haven't. She was content with her life, she was happy to be with him. The first month she had to sleep in her hospital bed but after that she moves into his bedroom. His room was decorated in only black and white which was a complete opposite form her room which look like you step into a garden. After a few days of her telling how cold and lifeless the room felt and that it need a ladies touch to bring life in into the room. She was allowed to only bring in a few plants into the room and that all. Which help make the room feel more welcoming to her. The only thing they fought over is if she should continue to go to school, a fight in which he won. Only because he cheated she thought with a smile on her face. There should be a rule against using kissing to win a fight. So for the past 60 days 24hrs a day that's 1440 hours she stayed in his house and she was starting to go crazy. Lucky for her his place was so big she knew she hadn't been in every room but she need to get out and go some where.

Sesshomaru hurried home form work he had to talk to Rin about the new information that Kouga sent him. Sesshomaru still hadn't asked her about her parent he could never find the right time to ask her. But now he needs to know, he need to know why naraku wanted her and why he searching globe to find her and will pay and do anything to get her. He had to find out what information she was hiding.

The moment he enter the house he was mad, mad that he didn't have the answer he needed or wanted, mad that he couldn't find the men that harm his Rin, mad at Rin for coming into his life and making him care for her, for causing him to act like a dumb ass human in love. When the word love enter his head Sesshomaru stop died in his track just as he was about to open the door. Could he be in love with a ningen?

No not him, never he will never be in love let alone be in love with a human. Everything he was doing for Rin was just to protect her and keep her safe that all. She slept in his bed so that she will be closer to him so he could protect her better that all. And not because he needed her there or he wanted her there.

Rin notice that Sesshomaru was late so she thought she wait for him in the front of the house like a good little wife should. When she open the bedroom door the first thing she saw was Sesshomaru standing there in deep thought and looking upset.

"What wrong Sesshomaru?"

Rin voice brought him back into reality

"What are you not telling me?" He said with an anger voice

"What are you talking about?" Rin could tell he was mad, and she never really seen him upset and glade she hadn't cause the look he was giving her made her step back in fear. This is something she never felt before with him.

"I know you're not telling me something, what are you hiding? Why is the most hated, evil man I've ever met looking for you? Why did you not tell me the your parent that where killed where your adopted parent, who where your real parent and what happen to them?" With each question he ask he step closer to Rin until the back of her legs bump into bed. When she didn't answer he grab her arm and pulled her closer to his body he was so lost in his anger that he didn't know that his claws where digging deep into her skin cause her arm to bleed. Sesshomaru could sense something he never sense before coming from her body and it was fear. Sesshomaru step back from Rin with shock in his eyes. Why did she fear him he would not hurt her.

Rin didn't know what the hell was going on but this man was not the man she cared for. This was some stranger. She tired to back away from him but when he grab her arm she could not move, the pain of his claws piercing her skin was intense. The only question running through her mind was why is he hurting me, why is he yelling at me. Tears started to run down her cheeks as he tightens his grip digging his claws deep into her skin. She didn't understand that this man that looks just like her man. His wearing the cloths he left with and he has on the same shoes but Rin don't know this demon. There's no way this man could be Sesshomaru. He has to be someone else she thought. Because Sesshomaru wouldn't touch her like this and he wouldn't treat her like this. All Rin thoughts stop as Sesshomaru release her arm and step back from her with confusing in his eyes.

"Rin what wrong why can I smell on you?" Sesshomaru ask stepping closer to her but she step away from him holding her arm close to her body. Sesshomaru suddenly smelled blood, her blood he looks down at his and to his surprise he saw her blood on them. He step away from her trying to figure out what the hell happen when her voice broke his thought.

"What have you done with Sesshomaru? I know you're not him because I know my Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me." As she finishes what she was saying she lifted up her arm to show the damage that he had cause.

Sesshomaru felt sick to his stomach at the sight of her arm and the sight of tear running down her face. Tears he knew he caused. He didn't know what to do so he grabs Rin and held her close to his body. He could fell her tried to pull away but he held her tighter.

"Please forgive me Rin" was all he could say.

Sesshomaru just held her until her crying died down. He knew she would have question for him but there would be no answer he could give her right that would explain his action.

"Sesshomaru what did I do displease you so. Please tell me so I would not do it again. I never want to see you mad at me again." Rin whisper trying to hold her tears at bay.

He lifts his hand to weep the tears from her cheek but she jump from his touch. Seeing her fear his touch made sesshomaru feel a pain in his heart he never felt before a pain he wanted gone.

Sesshomaru back away from Rin and left the room. He needed to think to get his thought together to figure thing out.

When Sesshomaru left the room Rin fell to the ground and sod. She was so lost and the one person she wanted to go to was the one that confuse her. She wonders if she should leave, but thought against it. She didn't lie when she said that she rather go through hell with him them be with anyone else. So Rin decided to wait for the man she knew she loved and be there from him like he been there for her no matter how long it took.

Sesshomaru got in his car a drove he didn't know where he was going but he needs to get away form her. Hours past and the R light was shining when sesshomaru pulled up to a gas station in the middle of nowhere. The only thought running through his head was should he keep driving or should he turn back.

_(It takes a stronger man to face the truth then one whose turn away from it due to fear) _

Is this what you where talking about father. Where you trying to tell me that I am weak for not facing my true feeling for Rin? Is that why I'm running now because I'm afraid? Well father your son not afraid of anything and he is not weak.

With his mind made up, he got back into his car and drove back to face the truth. To face his women that he hurt, he only hopes that Rin would be there.

**Sorry if this is a little off and there spelling mistake I wrote this late at night. Hope you enjoy**


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"What is it father?" Sesshomaru was an hour away from home when his father call and he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Just seeing how much of a fool you are." His father said in a serious tone

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You left work in such a hurry. I guessed you read Kouga report" He said in a matter of a fact tone

"What report are you talking about father" Sesshomaru asked trying to see how much his father knew.

"You know the report I'm talking about so don't play stupid with me. You think Kouga only answer to you. Well my boy, I'm sorry to say that Kouga doesn't answer to anyone let alone you. Sesshomaru you seem to forget that Kouga is the leader of the wolf demon tribe of western and southern lands. His power is on level with yours. The only reason he does the thing you ask of him is because of me. He like many people that meet you can't stand you."

"Get to the point father" Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for this and wanted to hang up the phone on his father but out of respect and fear of what his father would if he did stopped him her doing it.

"The point is that every one of your little jobs you sent Kouga on. He has told me about. Every report he has given to you I have already read. So when I saw you leave to the building like someone started a fire under your ass. I just knew you were going to do something stupid in your anger and hurt that poor girl. This is sad due to the fact that she seem to be the only person who can stand to be around you for more then 20 minutes at a time. Also she the only person that can show you have a heart." Inutaisho was trying to get through to his son. It saddens him to know that his son didn't see the precious jewel he had right in front of him. Inutaisho knew that he son had no clue about Rin when he called her a human. Inutaisho laughed to himself thinking if sesshomaru only knew what she really was it would blow his mind.

"Father I know you never care for my personal life before so why are you really calling me?" Sesshomaru said through clench teeth. He wasn't pleased with what his father was saying.

"Well my black hearted son, I know you can sense something bad is coming really bad and it coming from the eastern lands. You know I was just there. Well I didn't see anything but what ever this is it strong, real strong and evil. So I'm going back to see what it is and get ride of it. So while I'm gone I need you to take care of things for me, you know one day you will be ruling over land so you might want to make some allies instead of enemies. So start treating demons like Kouga with more respect they might come in handy sometime. Also look out for your little brother for me and be nicer to your women for she more precious then you will ever know."

"Is that all father"

"One more thing my son"

"What that father" sesshomaru said getting real tired of the conversation and was rethinking about hanging up the phone.

"All I ask of you is be the son I raise you to be" With that said Inutaisho hung up the phone not waiting for his son reply and look at a picture of his family, he wonder if his father felt the same thing when he went off to battle knowing that his death was certain. He just hope the gifts he left his sons with help them in there journey which was going to be hard.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru wanting to asked his father what he meant when he say (_be the son I raise you to be)_ He guess he was going to have to ask him when his father back along with a lot of other question. But as he pulled up to his drive way, all thought stop and the only thing he could think about was Rin. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when he walk through the front door and sense that she was still there. Every step he took that brought him closer to his bedroom, sorry their bedroom. He could feel his heart began to beat faster and his thoughts were racing. What would he say to her and would she listen. What would he do if she said that she was leavening him? With the thought of her leavening Sesshomaru felt as if the blood in his heart was being squeezed out at once. When he reaches the door he wonders if she was even awake it wouldn't surprise if she wasn't because it was 5 in the morning. He open the door and was welcome be darkness, he reach out to turn on a lamp when a voice in the dark greeting him.

"Do not turn on the light sesshomaru and don't take a step further until you tell me what you said was true or not." Rin wanted the room dark to help her keep confidence up and not go running into his arms and forgive him the moment he walk through the door.

"yes Rin it true, everything I told you was true, the people that you thought were you parent where not, and there is a evil man looking for you for gods knows why." His voice was cold void of emotion as he step further into the room.

"Sesshomaru please don't come any further, I can't do what I need to do with you next to me. So please stay away from me so I can get this off me chest. And if you can't stay away I'll just leave" Rin voice was pleading yet there was a strength in it.

When she knew he had stopped walking she continues to ask her question.

"How do you know this to be true? What proof do you have? Why where you so enrage with me about that you nearly ripped a piece of my arm off." Rin stood up and walk closer to him with each question she asks.

"Rin I was upset and out of my mind and …." Sesshomaru never finish what he was going to say because the next thing he knew Rin was standing right in front of him. He reaches out to touch her do she steps away from his touch.

"You were upset and lost your mind, that the excuse your giving for you behavior sesshomaru, the same excuse the Pam boyfriend give us after the alcohol wore off and he saw what he did. Is that what your telling me sesshomaru is that every time you get upset something I may have or may not have done I can expect for you to come home and beat the shit out of me, is that what your saying. Sesshomaru pleas tell me I can trust you, when you said that you will never hurt me. I want to believe that the person that hurt me earlier was a stranger and not you. That the man I love would not cause me to have got more then 40 stitches in my arm." When Rin mention her arm she turns on the light and shoved her arm in sesshomaru face so he could get a good luck at what he did.

The sight of her arm sicken and anger him cause he knew he did that, he had cause her pain, he had hurt the one he said he wouldn't hurt. He was the one the cause her forearm to be swollen and black and blue with burses, to have a long line of stitches dirty her beautiful arm. The sight of it was too much for him to handle. He didn't care if she did leave him or push him away he need to hold her to tell her he was sorry, that he would rather die then hurt her and that she need not fear him.

Rin try to push him away but his arms were to strong. The next thing she felt was his arm go around and press her close to his body so close it became a little hard to breath.

"Rin please forgive me, please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you and I will spend the rest of my life hating myself for what I did to you. Rin you are so special to me so special I would rather cut off my right arm then hurt you. I'm so sorry for what I did you to Rin. I don't want you to fear me Rin, I want you feel safe around me on good days and bad. When I walk out that door I was running away. This is something I never done before, because I Sesshomaru never run from anything. And I know nothing I say can excuse my behavior, but please Rin don't leave me."

Rin could hear the begging tone in his voice and knew it must be hard for him to do. She seriously doubted that he ever had to beg for anything in his life. Stepping back from his embrace Rin look up at him.

"I will forgive only if you do one thing for me." She as a smile traveled across her face.

"And what is this one thing" with curiosity in his voice

"You know I love this place but I going crazy here, I really need get out of here today."

"As you wish Rin, we will leave today."

"Thank you Sesshomaru"

"No, thank you Rin for being more then I can ask for." As he lean down to place a kiss on her lips.

"May I? "He ask

Heart beating fast, she nodded, and her eyes closed as he brushed his lips across her own. The sweet contact made her melt and lose touch with everything but the man kissing her.

"Thank you," he whispers in a voice as soft as the wind.

Her lips parted and he nibbled her bottom lip. A wonderful sensation began to rise in her, as the kiss became more passionate. He slid his hand to the nape of her neck deepen the kiss and their embrace. Her emotion had been drained by the event from last night, but his fiery kisses were making her feel again. When the kiss ending Rin step away desire filling her eyes.

"So when do we leave and do I need to bring anything with me." Her voice was breathless as she was trying to regain her composer.

"We can leave right now and you don't need to bring anything. Everything you need is all ready there."

"So can I ask were are we going or is it a surprise."

"It is a surprise Rin a surprise I know you are going to enjoy." He said with a smile on his face because he is going to take her to his family palace. A place that he hasn't step foot in years but he knew it was the only place special enough for her. Fore he deicide on his trip back home that he didn't really care anymore that she wasn't a Youkai and that he would make her his mate if she still wanted him.

"Ok sesshomaru, but what ever this surprise is it better be mind blowing because I've been lock up in this place for two months now. So this surprise better be good. Rin told him as she walk to his car and got in with a smile on her face. She really didn't care if he took her to a garbage dump as long as she was out of the house and with him she was happy.

As Sesshomaru watch her get into his car he laugh to himself, if she only knew what pleasure he had in store for her would she be getting into his car so willingly.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 Warning Lemon in this chapter

Thank you all for the reviews every little ones help. Sorry it took so look it just I gave my friend the chapter to edit and she never finish. So I'm posting it anyways so sorry for the mistakes.

Rin couldn't believe her eyes when the car reach the end of the woods, the yamajiro was so big. There look to be many levels to it and it was surrounded by a very tall stone wall. As they pulled up to the yamajiro the front gates open and they went into the sannomaru and was greeted by hundreds of people.

"Who are all these people?"

"Those people are my family servant."

"Not all these people can be your family servants. There enough people to make a small town here."

"Well Rin this yamajiro is one of the biggest in the world, it been the home for my family for generation and each new lord has added a new wing. The yamajiro isn't in much use since my family move to the city so the people you see are for it up keep. There is a lot more people here when the family here." Sesshomaru said looking at Rin.

When the car came to a stop servants open the door for them and lay down beautiful white rug made of fur for them to walk on. As Rin step out the car she was till in shock at scene unfolding in front of her. In all of her years of being a servant to a demon lord she never seen anything like this. The moment her feet touch the fur rug, all the servant eyes where on her. When Sesshomaru began to lead her toward the door she notice then every servant they passed bowed to them.

"Rin this is miko, yuko, and shako they are your personal servant, they will take you to your room so you can rest. After which they will help you with your bath, and dress you for dinner." Sesshomaru said as he turns to leave

"You're not coming to bed with me?" Rin was a bit over whelmed and the fact she now had three servants didn't help. Also she had gotten so use to him next her when she slept that she didn't know if she could sleep without him.

Sesshomaru could hear the pleading tone in her voice and saw it in her eyes. He knew she had gotten use to sleeping with him. So much when he had to take a short business trip and was gone two days, she didn't sleep until he got back and was in bed with her.

"Rin you need your rest, I'll be there shortly I just need to take care of few last minute things. So sleep and I will see you at dinner." With that said Sesshomaru left Rin to her servant.

For a few minutes Rin just stood there looking at sesshomaru walk down the hallway. She would have stayed there if she hadn't heard one of her servant call her Lady Rin.

"Lady Rin you really must do as the lord says" said miko who was a little fox demon with bright red hair.

Rin look at the little demon and smile she guess she was right because there no use in fighting sesshomaru orders. Rin try to take in the beauty of everything she was seeing but soon she realizes that it would be impossible to do. Her room was breath taking to say the least. It was beyond spacious and everything was pure white the only thing of colour was the red and black flower accenting the bed spread. The room had peacefulness to it and Rin started to feeling sleepy so she lay down on the huge bed which was much bigger the king size bed. Rin was in a deep sleep the moment her head hit the pillow so deep she didn't hear Sesshomaru come in her room or feel him his lips when he kissed her or feel his hand as he brushed away the hair form her face. She also didn't feel her servant take off her all her cloths leavening her naked.

"Lady Rin it time for your bath" said yuko another fox demon but her hair was gray

Rin woke slowly trying to enjoy the last few moment of her sleep until she notice that she was naked and surround by her three servants.

"Where are my cloths yuko?" She said as she tired to cover up her nakedness.

"Lady Rin, lord sesshomaru though that you might be more comfortable sleeping in the nude. So we did as he asked where you not comfortable my lady?" yuko asked as she step away from her lady.

Rin could see the fear in yuko eye and decide to put her fears to rest.

"Yes yuko, I was very comfortable and thank you. Also I am ready for my bath." Rin could see the relief in yuko's eyes that she wasn't mad at her.

Rin stood up from the bed and was about to head for the door when she remember that she was naked and didn't know where the bathroom was.

"Yuko do I have to walk to the bathroom naked or is there a robe I can put on."

"Yes my lady, your robe is right here my lady. Let me put it on you so I can take you to your bath." Yuko said walking over to Rin with a silk robe in her hands.

The robe was all white except for the same red and black flowers that adorn her bed. As yuko lead her down the hallway to her bath she wonder what sesshomaru was doing and why he requested her to be naked and was he there when they undressed her. Rin thought stop when she walk into the bath house, on the outside it look like a regular bathhouse but when you walk inside you would think that you where at a mountain hot spring. As she look around she notice that the roof only cover half of the bathroom.

"Lord Sesshomaru grandfather like bathing under the sky so he only put up half a roof so he could take a bath in good weather and in bad." Yuko said noticing her lady looking at the roof.

"Is there anything else yuko?" Rin asked when she notice that yuko hadn't left yet.

"Nothing my lady just waiting for you to tell me that your ready for me to bathed you."

"Bathed me, thank you yuko but I think I can handle washing myself."

"I know my lady but as lady of the house you are to be bathed be your servant that the way it is." Yuko told her in a tone that let her that she wasn't leavening.

Rin could tell that she wasn't going to win this discussion so let yuko undress her and bath her. Rin was happy that yuko was fast and that she could now soak in the water.

"My lady do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Yes go ahead yuko" Rin was so relax in the water she didn't even open her eyes to look at yuko

"How did you get that tree on your back and those marking on you body?" Yuko ask stepping back from her lady because she knew she was on dangerous territory asking her lady question about her body.

"Tree what tree, oh you mean the scar on my back. You see I was once like you, a servant for a demon lord and the lady in the house didn't care for me to much so when ever she got a chance she would whip me until she was tired. So I guess the wounds heal making a shape of a tree. Yuko can I ask what type of tree does it look like?"

"Lady to me it looks like a cherry tree in winter with no leaves just cover in snow."

"A cherry tree that sound real pretty" Rin said still enjoying the hot water

"My lady it almost time for dinner and we need to get you dressed"

When Rin walk into her room she saw the most stunning pure white kimono she had every seen. Rin could tell that the gown is masterfully made. It had embroidered cranes, royal carriages, noshi,cherry & plum blossoms as well as maple leaves, chrysanthemums, Chinese bellflowers, tall grass and open fans. When she took a closer look she could tell how well the patterns flow around the garment from part to part, front to back the kimono was simply beautiful.

"My lady let me help you put it on." Said shako another fox demon with white hair

As they place the kimono on her Rin could feel how fine the silk is of the kimono. To her it felt like she was being wrapped in a cloud. Rin closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of the as her servant dressed her.

"This shiromuku belonged to sesshomaru mother, so it is a great honor to dress you in it lady Rin because none of us thought he would ever have mate." Shako said as she styled Rin hair into a bunkin-takashimada and adorned her hair with beautiful gold combs and kanzashi. After which she place tsuno kakushi on Rin head.

Rin was so caught up in the feeling of the kimono that she missed hearing shako calling her Sesshomaru mate. The next thing she knew shako was done and place a large mirror in front of her.

"Open your eyes my lady and see how beautiful you look." Shako said a pleasing tone

The moment Rin open her eyes she was in shock. She did look beautiful but she also notices what type of kimono she had on.

"Shako why am I dress in a wedding kimono, I thought I was going to dinner." Rin was confused at what was going on.

"You are going to dinner my lady."

"My lady did you forget that Sesshomaru is going to make you his mate tonight."

"Oh I didn't forget" She didn't forget because she didn't know. So this is the surprise he was talking about. Rin thought to her self only Sesshomaru would have the balls to surprise his women with a wedding. With that thought running in her head she started to laugh out loud. Today was her wedding day and she was never happier in her life because she knew that man she was marrying was her one true love.

"So when is the ceremony" Rin said as looked at shako with happiness in her eyes.

"My lady we will leave once yuko, miko get here. After the ceremony we will come back here and dress you in your uchikake for the reception. Once the reception is done we will take you to our Lord Sesshomaru chamber." Shako looks at Rin with eyes an equally happy. Shako and the other servant had a running bet on if there lord would mate with a human and she won the bet.

When the other servant arrived Rin was lead down a hallway and into a in Shinto style shrine the first person Rin saw when she enter the room was Sesshomaru he was wearing a traditional Japanese male wedding kimono it wall black except for the white crest. As she walks toward him she felt like she was walking on a cloud, she look around to see the smiling faces of her servant. When she looks back to sesshomaru her heart skip a beat god was he handsome she thought as she reach him. Soon after Shinto priest came out and conducted the ceremony. The only people there to witness this where Jaken and her three servant, Rin really hope on her wedding day she would be surrounded by her friends and family (which she meant Kagome family). In the ceremony Rin and sesshomaru were purified, drinks sake, and Sesshomaru reads the words of commitment which made Rin heart sing and tears of happiness fall from her face. At last, symbolic offerings are given to the kami. When the offering was done, sesshomaru lean down and give Rin a slow passionate kiss that left her seeing stars.

Over the reception party sesshomaru cold eyes met with Rin's often –whether sesshomaru was across the room or less then inches away from her. Rin read his cold eyes and saw a passion so strong and undisguised it seem to reach out and stroke her. Rin nipples responded by slowly hardening beneath her kimono, her lips parted of their own accord, and more then once Rin had turn away from his gazes. Few hours later Rin was lead into Sesshomaru bed camber. Miko told her to sit on the edge of his bed and wait for him, she then place a veil over Rin body so she could not see.

The room was so dark and quiet that time seems to stand still. Rin wonder of long she had to sit there and was about to get up when she heard the door slid open. Rin could hear him approach her; she could also hear her heart pounding so loudly she knew sesshomaru could hear it. Ever fiber of her body was tingling anticipation of his touch.

"Rin did you enjoy your wedding" Sesshomaru was less then a few inches form her.

"Yes Sesshomaru I enjoyed it greatly" Rin knew he was close to her because she could feel his warm breath through the veil.

"I'm glade you like it cause I did it all for you Rin. You see Youkai don't do weddings ceremony we do matting ceremony. You understand what I mean when I say mate, Rin?" his slowly lifted his hand to stroke her face through the veil.

"Y..y….yes sesshomaru I know that when you mate you leave a mark on the other person by baiting them.

"Yes your right but you left out a real big part, do you know what that part is?" he ask as he let his hand slowly graze down her body through the veil.

"N….N…….N…..no" Rin said as she felt her body was going to burst into flames and he hadn't even touch her body. How would it feel when he did she thought?

"Well Rin let me show you what that is." Sesshomaru said as he quickly pulled the veil from her body and brushed his lips against hers, a tender, slow glide that comforted and inflamed. Sesshomaru kept the maddening, slow pace up until Rin reach out and place her hands on his face pulled away from him.

"Stoped teasing me" she order

Sesshomaru kiss her this time there was nothing fleeting in the fusing of his lips to her, nor was there in the bold thrust of his tongue in the her mouth. As man claming his woman.

Rin try to regain control over her breathing as she caught Sesshomaru by his loose hair and met his lips again as a woman claiming her man.

That one kiss turned into another and another, each one leaving Rin little more breathless, a little needier.

"Does the light bother you?" he had lit a few candles in the room before he went to his new bride

"Not having you touch me bothers me," Rin answered, bring his lip back to hers.

"Am I supposed to remove my clothing now?" She asked when the kiss ended.

"No my Rin. When the time comes, I will remove it."

Rin fought to keep her breathing even but did a poor job. She was mesmerized by his powerful presence as she was wary of it.

Sesshomaru gently placed his hand beneath Rin chin and lifted her eyes to his. He ran his gaze slowly over her face.

"Rin until there was you; I didn't know what love was." Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes

Rin was so touch by his words that she started to cry

"Don't cry" he whispered. The sight of her tears twisted his heart. So he place short, soothing kisses against both damp eyes.

Sesshomaru wanted her; he craved nothing more than to taste her fully and without inhibition. But this was her first time and he knew he had to take his time.

Rin tremble as he slowly removed her head dress letting her hair slowly fall. Then he began to undress her giving each newly expose skin a kiss as his slowly slid around her breasts, cupping them, stroking the already ripened buds until Rin closed her eye and a small moan escaped her parted lips. Sesshomaru recapture her lips while his hands continued to make her nipples ache. Rin lean into him savoring his kisses as her desire flared higher. Sesshomaru undid her kimono leavening her naked.

Rin was starting to lose her confident as Sesshomaru step back and looked at her saying nothing. Standing there in front of him Rin notice how small and short she was compare to him. Standing at 6'3 he looks like a giant to the 5'2 Rin.

"Who did this to you?" Sesshomaru ask pointing to a flower shape scar on her left breast

"My mom did it right before she was killed." Rin waited for his reaction to information that his wife's skin bore marking on it. Rin always love it because it was a lasting memory of her mother.

"Do you have anymore?"

"Yes I have a sun on my left inner thigh, cresting moon on right upper thigh, and you know about my back."

"Let me see"

Rin swallowed her shyness and let him explore her marking

"Do you know what they mean?" he had seen many rituals marking in his world travel but nothing like the marking on his Rin

"My mother said it had something to do with where I come from. Do they displease you?"

"No Rin they do not displease me. Nothing about your beautiful body can displease me." Sesshomaru said as he captures her lips again. He slowly moves hi lips to her left breast and kissed the flower. Then he moves to the sun then the moon. Which to him look like the moon on his forehead.

After kissing each marking on her body and gently tracing the scar on her back with he claw. He step back and quickly undress.

Rin eyes widen when she saw the size of his manhood.

"You're not going to fit Sesshomaru, you are to big for me" Her voice full of worry

"Don't worry Rin you body was made to fit me." He said as he place a reassuring kiss on her lips as his hand slid down her body and began to explores her womanly warmth readying her body for there joining.

When he felt her honey liquid coat his hand he knew she was ready for him. Sesshomaru pick her up bridal style and laid her gentle on the bed he quickly join her.

"Rin this is going to hurt but only for a little bit. I try to do everything in my power to lessen the pain. "He said looking into her eye as he eases his sex to womanly core.

Rin tried to hold back the cry of pain she felt when sesshomaru began to enter her but the pain was too much.

"Oh god it hurts sesshomaru, it hurts please stop" She cry trying pull her body away

"Baby try and relax for me it will help with the pain" His teeth were clench as he try and go as slowly as possibly but she felt so tight and so hot. He barely had a third in and he was about to burst.

"No sesshomaru your ripping my apart, please stop" as tears ran down her face

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop but he didn't want to hurt her. So he pushes in further and finally broke through her virginal barrier

Rin scream in pain as her barrier broke and sesshomaru filling her complete, the pain was so great she was going to die.

Sesshomaru kept his movement slow, as slow as his near-bursting desire would allow. However maintaining the pace became difficult, as she began to rise and fall to his thrusts and he heard her moan in pleasure.

Her slick velvet sheath called to him too strongly. Need had never trampled through him this strongly. Soon, they were in the midst of the whirlwind. Her sharp cries of response mingled with his hoarse cries of pleasure. He filled his hand with her hips and stroked her as possessively as he would ever dream.

Rin met every stroke with a fierce and possessive wildness of her own. She wanted to brand him like he was going to brand her but release claimed her and so soon was swept away.

Sesshomaru watched as the orgasm took hold of her body, the sight of which set off his own release as he increase his thrusts. He rode the storm of love and with that he bite into her left shoulder marking her, his mate forever. He licks up the few drops of blood and kisses the area he marked. Then kissed his mate

"I love you sesshomaru" Rin said looking into his eyes

"I love you too." He replied as he pulled her close to his body and let sleep take over the two lover's body.


	14. The darkness

**The Darkness**  
by Christinia

If only it were so simple,  
to cruise through life smelling roses;  
but the obstacles blacken the countryside,  
and we unwittingly crush them beneath our boots.

Dreams sustain us through the madness;  
goals give a finish line to our race.  
Yet they change with every turn, around every wall,  
and remain elusive throughout the quest.

Mistakes are made, and regrets are our luggage;  
we will drag them with us to slow us down.  
The victories are flashes of light, sudden and unlasting, which allow us  
to glimpse the road ahead before darkness descends.

Love is bitter, yet it is the bread that keeps us.  
Over and over it fills us up, only to starve us.  
The people whom we love shape our destinies and our strengths,  
yet leave us cold and alone in the darkness.

There are others trying to race to the end;  
occasionally, we bump into one or two.  
The bonds we form help us down the path less lonely  
but eventually, we lose each other in the darkness.

Alone is not a bad way to be;  
it clears your head and focuses you on the journey.  
Cherish the short intervals during the quest you have with others,  
but be prepared to walk alone in the darkness.

* * *

Chapter 14 

Darkness is what he felt; the cold darkness that is his dream, the gloom of this darkness he knows is

a reality that he wants no part of. He tries to fight it, to run form it, but it would not let him be. The

agonizing rage he felt as the darkness besieges his soul robbing it of the radiance that it once held.

(The sickening sensation he felt as the darkness caresses hisskin.) In the back of his mind he knew

he was experiencing someones soul die; that was begin taken over by the darkness of death. (The

soul was trying to resist begin conquered, thrashing about, with the last of it's essence, but it would

be a long battle. Slowly he felt and saw the soul light shrivel and perish, as the last rays of sun light

died to the rising moon. Unlike splendor of a setting sun on a high horizon of the mountain, he

wanted so badly to turn away, for the offended sight of this soul's destruction entranced him. As it,

mutilated his heart with theagonizing pain as the light dimmed more and more; the forlorn he felt as

darkness won its battle. An abandoned helpless is what he suffered as the light was no more, lost in

thought as to what to do now that he no longer had his north star to expose the path for him to

fellow. He did not like this feeling of lost it made no sense to him, it enraged him. He wanted out

ofthis dream; he needs toescape this reality, to be back in bed next to the one he love the most.

Except the darkness would not release him, from its tight hold. A frenzy fury engulfed him to the

depth of his soul, he felt himself losing control to the pain, to the lost, and to the anger felt for his

lost. His inner voice told him to feel the rage, let it take over. (However before he gave into the

rage a voice called to him,the voice clamed him, the voice loved him, that whisper of the voice that

to his north star calling him back telling him it will be fine. The voice enveloped him shroud of

tranquility, bath himin stillness andsilence.) With this, the voice spoke to his soul "let the child

of your past sleepand awaken the man."

At that moment Inuyasha and Sesshomaru awaken form their sleep knowing there father had just died.

Sorry about sending the unedited version out, it was a mistake. Also a friend asked me why I worte the death scene the way I did. I told her I had to watch a cousin slowly die form complication from diabetes. If you where to ask me how to describe her death, I would describe it this way. Also I want to say sorry for not updating sooner it just with a death in the family and me fighting my own drakness (the big C) I haven't had time for the story but now after many surgery I"m final free of the drakness and my mind is clear to write again. BUT I STILL NEED A EDITOR.


	15. Chapter 15

First and foremost I want to say sorry about not updated for so long it just with my dearest most wonderful Cousin being murder and have to fight health problem, I kind of lost the thrill to write. At the time the story didn't seem that important in the grand scheme of life. Because having someone you love dearly die of sickness is one thing but to be taken away by murder is another. It changes everything. So to wrap everything up the story is not forgotten I will update before the end of the year. I just want to say thank you to everyone that sent reviews and even if you just read my story. It still shocks me that people are reading my story. You guys just don't know how much that helps a person in a time of darkness. Thank you so very much.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this took so long it just I had another story in my head that I had to get started before I added on to this one. The other story called Ebone'e goddess, Golden Demon It a Sesshomaru/Oc. I would and fans I have out there to read and tell me what you think.

Rin dreamed she was running.

It was nighttime. When she looked up, she could see the moonlight piercing through the tree limbs that crisscrossed over her head. The moon light didn't feel good something was evil in the light. She needed to keep to the darkness. Luckily, everywhere else was dark; the trees ahead of her were crouched in shadow. The trees to the side of her stood like ominous sentry as they watched her run past.

She had been running for hours, weaving through the trees, sometimes pausing to hide behind a bush. She was running because something was after her.

Something with red eyes and a white baboon pelt

There was a screech to her left made her gasp and veer in the opposite direction. The echo of the screech followed her through the trees like a wailing banshee.

She try to run faster breathing became almost impossibly.

Something shook the bushes to her right. Her pursuers were closer. Too close. With a cry, she jumped into the air --

-- And remained there as her wings kept her aloft. Wings she forgot she had.

She beat her wings hard, but there wasn't enough room to fly the way she needed to. She needed to get above the tree tops --

The shadows leaped from the ground, grabbing her legs. She screamed as she was torn from the sky. She tries to kicked and fought as she was dragged downwards. She broke free once and almost made it to the tree top but the shadows seize her leg again.

She was forced to her knees on the cool grass. Dark figures held her arms to her sides. She was afraid to turn her head and look at what held her.

A man materialized from the darkness ahead. A man with red eyes chuckled as he walked toward her. As he gets closer he started to open the front of his pants.

"You lose again," The Man murmured, reaching into his opened pants. "I am going to enjoy this"

Rin woke up.

She jumped out of bed and race out of the darken bedroom to find her husband. Her heart was racing as she ran down a hallway that she had never seen before but at the end of it was a door. She felt sweat pour off her body as she ran. Her lungs where starting to burn and her legs felt as those give out.

She wanted to laugh as she finally reaches the door at the end of the hallway. Once she opens the door she was surrounded in a candlelit room in the center of the room was a woman and man the woman look to be wearing a white dress and the man was dress in black and lying on some surface that she could not make out. The closer she moved to the unfamiliar form the more out of focus they became. She her peaceful singing but could not make out the words. They so familiar like form a distant memory. But the harder she try to listen the more distorted it became. Becoming scared she try to turn around and go back threw the door but it was gone. She turns back around to the two figures in the middle of the room. But they weren't lying anymore they were standing and slowly walking toward her. She tries to move but her feet where stuck she try to scream but her lips where seal. Wide eyed she stared as the figure came closer and closer as the reach her gush a wind came and all the candles went out.

Rin woke up.

She stared at the ceiling for several minutes, waiting for her breathing to slow down. Her heart was racing. She was lightly sweating. The bed sheets were tangled like vines around her legs.

Rin thought to herself that this dream was different. It bordered on a nightmare and she never had a nightmare before. It had felt so real that Rin was surprised her legs weren't sore from running. She resisted the impulse to look at the soles of her feet to see if there was dirt there. She wouldn't have been surprised if she actually had made a midnight run through the trees. She had never sleepwalked before, anything was possible.

Rin knowing there was no way that she was getting back to sleep anytime soon so she hurried down to the kitchen a cup of warm milk was always the perfect remedy for sleeplessness. Rin's small feet padded across the wooded floors. This dream was having the worst effect on her. With frazzled nerves and the on coming of an edgy mood.

The spacious state-of-the-art was void of any light since it was the middle of the night most of worker where sleeping. But since she move into the palace she has become to know the kitchen, spending most her time when she wasn't with her husband. So she made quick work of getting the milk and pot and headed for the stove. Once she had the milk set on warm, Rin leaned back against the redwood kitchen island. She hugged her petite form and watched the fire form the gas stove. Then, closing her eyes, she allowed her thought to return to the disturbing dream. Uttering a low groan, Rin pushed her hands through her hair and massaged her scalp. She was so engrossed in her dark thoughts that she did not hear the door open and shut. The sound of another body moving around the kitchen went unnoticed. The milk on the stove had finally simmered long enough. Rin removed it as though in a daze. She set the pot aside and was reaching for a mug, when a pair of arms extended out of the darkness to envelop her in a steely embrace. Rin forgot everything and began to struggle as her captor lifted her from the polished hardwood floors. Rin's legs and arms flew wildly as she tried to wrench herself out of the iron hold. Her breath caught in her throat and prevented her from screaming. Her shock, combined with the pungent aroma form the man's leather jacket, overwhelmed her ability to fight harder.

The man placed her atop of the wooden counter and, from there Rin bravely looked into the face of her attacker. When she spied sliver hair and golden staring at her. She raised her hand and placed a cracking slap to the man's face.

"You damn fool!" She breathed.

Surprised not only by his wife's actions, but the fact the slap actually hurt he still felt the sting from it. Sesshoumaur brought one large hand to the side of his handsome face. He massaged his cheek until the slight sting had vanished. "Rin, what-"

"What in the world are you doing, sneaking in here like that?" She cried, pounding her little fists against the front of his jacket. "Do you know how much you scared me?"

Rubbing his hands along the sides of Rin's thighs. " Shh….Rin, I am sorry that I scared you it was not my intention to do so. When I came home and you where not in your bedroom, so I fellow you scent here. But my question to you is this why you so frighten are. Has anyone or anything try to harm what is mine. While I been gone?

"No harm has come to me it just I had a nightmare that seem so real." She finished, wiping a tear form her cheek.

Bowing his head, his long lashes closing over his golden gaze. "Come here," he said softly pulling Rin against him and rocking her slowly. When her breathing had returned to normal, he pulled away and glanced to his side. "Is that what the milk for?"

Rin nodded. Sesshomaru gaze narrowed as he cupped his wife face and pressed a kiss to her full lips. He smiled on of his rear smile hearing her soft moan when the kiss became more heated. Breaking away he picked her up and headed down the hall to there bedroom. "Forget the milk I know something better"

"Thank you" Rin said sleepily

Sesshomaru watched Rin yawn before drifted back to sleep. Slowly and carefully, so he would not waken her he eased off the bed and head to the bathroom. Once the door was closed behind him, looking into the mirror still seeing Rin hand print on cheek, it still shocked him on how hard she hit and how crazed her eyes looked when she faced him. When she wakes in the morning he had some question for his beloved wife. Question he hoped she could answer.


End file.
